Rebirth of Namikaze
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: Summary inside, but trust me, you will love it. NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto and the others finished their search for Sasuke a little early. Naruto happened to hear what Tsunade and Jiraiya were discussing right before Jiraiya left to fight Pein. How will he react?

Two Konoha teams trudged home sadly. They had failed their mission. Naruto Uzumaki was feeling the most sad and disappointed. He had failed to find his friend and failed to keep his promise.

You see, their mission was to find and apprehend one Sasuke Uchiha, a missing ninja of their village, and bring him back. Thanks to Naruto's clones they managed to get a pinpoint on his location pretty fast, but they were delayed by an Akatsuki member wearing a mask named Tobi.

When he finally left saying he was bored and that he complete his objective the team sent off after him again. When they got to the location where they felt massive amounts chakra, there was no one there. They searched the ruin area and all they found was one thing.

They found the body of Itachi Uchiha.

Once they realized that he was dead and that Sasuke was too far gone and impossible to track with all the chakra floating through the air they set a course back to Konoha with failure in their mind. Once they got back in Konoha they all went their separate ways. Naruto waved goodbye to Team 8 and was about to walk off when he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. See you later." Naruto said quietly and left. Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura watched sadly as he walked off. Sai was still trying to get used to emotions so he didn't quite know how to act, but he definitely knew that Naruto was upset.

Naruto seemed to wander around the village for hours because it was almost sunset. He was just about to go to Ichiraku's for some dinner when he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya talking. He was behind a building and was about to go to them when…

"Right now you're the only one who can be Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"There's Kakashi," Tsunade sighed. "And eventually, there's Naruto."

Naruto stopped and smiled. He was happy that Tsunade believed in him that much.

Jiraiya chuckled; "You're really sold on Naruto, aren't you?" he looked towards the setting sun. "Although I can understand your little brother Nawaki, your sweetheart Dan and Naruto too. I guess you could say they chased the same dream too. Sure Kakashi can step in. But Naruto still has a long way to go, even though you gave him your necklace."

Naruto looked down at his necklace and traced it slightly.

"You have high hopes for him too…" Tsunade countered. "You taught him the rasengan."

Jiraiya chuckled again. "Oh that… well, call it nostalgia. It reminded me off the days when I taught Minato."

Naruto looked a little confused. He knew Jiraiya taught the Fourth Hokage, but he never knew the Fourth Hokage's name. Was it Minato?

Tsunade smiled slightly, "Minato Namikaze… true Naruto dose resemble him a lot."

"Minato was a genius that only appears once in every generation." Jiraiya spoke as though he was gloating about a son. "There won't be another like him again. He was kind-hearted, had nerves of steel and rose to become the fourth Hokage so swiftly."

'So Minato is the name of the fourth Hokage.' Naruto thought. 'But why are they comparing me to him?' He decided to continue listening to see if they would say anything else.

Jiraiya continued, "I've never been a parent so I don't know much about these things… but if he had been my son then I'd be awfully proud."

Tsunade laughed, "Now that you mention it… Naruto might not resemble him after all. Rather than a son you boast about, he'd be the problem child, always up to mischief."

Naruto pouted, she didn't have to be so mean.

"Naruto is more like his mother…" Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto froze as soon as he heard that. While he was growing up he always wanted to know who his parents where. He had asked Sarutobi so many times, but he kept saying that he wasn't old enough to know. Eventually he stopped asked after the one time when he was eight. He had gotten so mad that he broke the window and knocked down the paintings of the First and Second Hokages. After that he had never visited Sarutobi again.

"Wasn't she a former kunoichi from the land of Whirlpools?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah… his personality and ninjutsu style is just like Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade said.

"Yes… that was her name." Jiraiya said. "I remember her. That talkative red-haired rascal… she was such a tomboy."

"Kushina grew up to be a woman with unrivaled beauty, but Naruto looks just like his father Minato." Tsunade said.

Naruto didn't hear anything else because he ran off as fast as he could. Tears stinging in his eyes as he headed to the roof tops and jumped off. Why didn't they tell him? Hadn't he suffered enough pain? Sarutobi just told him that he couldn't tell him anything until he reached a certain age. He couldn't even tell him that they loved him or that he wasn't abandoned.

Finally Naruto landed on the place he comes to whenever he lets his emotions run wild. The Hokage Monument. Right now Naruto was madder than he had ever been. He wasn't made at Minato because he excepted a long time ago that he had no choice and now he understood the whole reason. If he couldn't sacrifice his own child then he couldn't ask another family too.

He was mad at Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi. He thought they cared for him and would tell him anything if it concerned him. He was sick of it. No more, this was his life and he would control it. Not someone else. He unconsciously began to draw on Kyuubi's power, but he realized it and began to force it back.

Naruto panted and stood up slowly. He wanted answers now and he'd only get them two ways. One of the ways was to go to Tsunade or Jiraiya and ask, but he really didn't feel like seeing their faces right now.

The other way was to sneak into the Hokage's office and try to find the files. He decided on option two immediately. Thank God the Tower was directly below him. Tsunade wouldn't be back for a while.

He hopped through the window silently and started rummaging through the private files. It was one of the things Sarutobi had showed him when he was little. It was the bottom shelf on the left-hand side. He opened it up and looked through them before he found the two files he was looking for.

The files on Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

He quickly shut the shelf and left the office. He jumped out and went back to his apartment. He got there quickly and opened the files. He started with his mother's.

Name: Kushina Uzumaki.

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Birth/Death date: June 17th/ October 10th.

Death Age: 25

Ninja rank: S-rank Jonin.

Aliases: Red Death

Background: was from the destroyed Whirlpool country. Came to Konoha at the age of 14. Master of both Fire and Water style jutsu. Married Minato Namikaze at the age of 23. Biological mother of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto looked at his mother's picture and gasped. Tsunade was right. She was beautiful, no she was gorgeous. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. With shaking hands he opened his father's file.

Name: Minato Namikaze

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Blue

Birth/Death Date: April 29th/October 10th.

Death Age: 26

Ninja Rank: Fourth Hokage

Aliases: Yellow Flash

Background: Born into one of the five Founding Noble clans of Konoha. Became Genin at age 10, Chunin at age 13 and Jonin at age 15. Famous for inventing famous jutsu Rasengan and Hiraishin. Master of Lightning and wind jutsu became Hokage at age 24. Married Kushina Uzumaki at same age. Biological father of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto was mystified at Minato's look. He could see why Jiraiya and Tsunade said he looked like him. If Naruto didn't have the whisker marks and grew his hair out a little longer then he would look like a clone of him. Then he thought of something. It said that his father was born into one of the founding clans of Konoha.

'How is that possible?' Naruto thought. 'I only remember Iruka-sensei saying that the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sarutobi clans were the founders of Konoha. What is going on? I have to find out where my parents lived.'

Naruto quickly ran out of the apartment and started wandering around the noble section of Konoha. He passed by the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds before he ended up behind them and saw a beautiful house that looked like it had been deserted for sixteen years. He walked up to the gate and saw a seal on the front gate.

He tried pumping chakra into it, but nothing happened. Then he tried smearing his blood on it. It worked and the gate opened up. Naruto walked slowly up to the door. He then grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it.

The inside was beautiful. It wasn't as big as the Hyuuga compound, but it was definitely bigger than the Uchiha compound. He then saw an old letter sitting on a table. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him. He opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then that means that you are 18 or have made Jonin. The first thing is that I am Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Surprising I know. You probably know about what's inside of you. All I can say is that I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I know that it doesn't mean much, but I hope it's enough. Anyway since you are the last of the Namikaze clan that means you are the sole inheritor. The Namikaze clan dates back to the Sage of the Six Paths. We are his descendants and with it comes our bloodline the Rinnegan. Though no one has activated it since the Sage himself. Not even me. Everything else includes the jutsu from all of our ancestors and the wealth of our clan. Sealed at the bottom of this letter is a ring signifying you as leader of the Namikaze clan. Just put a little blood on it and it will come out. I've got to go now son, the Kyuubi is almost here. Remember son I love you, your mother loves you and we always will. Never forget that for as long as you live. Goodbye my son. Live long and happy._

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

Naruto felt hot tears going down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since he was six years old. This was too much for him and he let fifteen years of pain flow out of him. Finally after 5 minutes, which felt like five hours Naruto bit his thumb and put it on the seal at the bottom of the letter.

Out popped the family ring along with another letter. Naruto picked up the letter.

_This is the ring of the noble Namikaze clan. It has been passed down generation after generation. One wears this as a simble of power, nobility, strength and pride of the Namikaze clan. The leader of the clan wears it until he passes it down to his heir. With best luck to the head of the Namikaze. ,ay he lead the clan well._

Naruto picked up the ring and inspected it. It was silver in color, had an emerald gem in the middle of it and the kanji for Namikaze on it. Naruto put it on his right ring finger and felt as though part of him was now complete.

Now it was time to rightfully claim what is his. He set out for the Hokage's office. Five minutes later he got there. He walked in and saw Tsunade and Jiraiya having a drink in silence.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Kakashi already gave his report." Tsunade said. Naruto stayed silent and this unnerved them seeing as he was never silent.

"What's wrong kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Perhaps you two would like to explain this." Naruto said holding up his right hand displaying the Namikaze clan ring making both Jiraiya and Tsunade go wide-eyed and gasp. Naruto looked up and his eyes were cold. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me why I have been lied to my whole life."

(Don't feel like making up excuses so if you have imagination then you think it up if not tough rocks.)

Naruto stood impassive for a moment before nodding and turning to leave. "OI, where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya said.

"To train." Naruto said simply. "To train in what you should have been training me in from the start." Naruto said coldly.

Jiraiya flinched, "I couldn't do that because you were suppose to be given a chance to grow up."

Naruto chuckled bitterly. "I was already grown up the moment I got this headband. No I was grown up the moment when I was living on my own. You think you would have realized that with Orochimaru out there and the Akatsuki after me that waiting for me to grow up was stupid." He stopped speaking and scoffed, "Your just like Kakashi. Lazy, perverted, and don't bother paying attention to your students unless they're a genius. When will idiots like you get it through your head that not all students learn at a rapid pace or by just looking in scrolls. Some students need to actually be taught and not abandoned. I'm not my father and if you would realize that then that three year trip wouldn't have been wasted. People like you will never learn. Goodbye Jiraiya-san, Hokage-sama." Naruto left the office.

Jiraiya turned his back and bursted into tears. Tsunade tried to calm him down, but Jiraiya kept muttering, "I failed him. Forgive me Minato."

It had been 5 months since that day. No one had seen Naruto that much. Naruto had changed drastically. He no longer wore his black and orange jumpsuit and now wore blue Jonin pants, a long-sleeved black Jonin top and to end it he had a trench coat on just like his father's except Naruto's had black flames on the bottom instead of red. He had also decided to let his hair grow out. His hair was now in the same shape as his fathers.

He had also gotten a lot stronger then too. Turns out he had an affinity towards, not only wind but, lightning and water. He also had a small affinity to fire, but it wasn't that much. Since he had a lightning affinity he could easily perform his father's Hiraishin. It didn't require a lightning affinity, but if you had one it would be easier to perform. He had gotten down some of his parent's jutsu, but not all of them. He was completely finished with the wind scroll, since they came so naturally to him. The water scroll was harder, but he was half way through with it. Lightning was incredibly hard. He had only managed to do five out of the 100 jutsu that were in there. Fire jutsu weren't hard, but they weren't easy either. He had only gotten about ¼ of the way through the scroll.

He was just about to head for Tsunade's office for a meeting of Jonin. Oh yeah once Tsunade revealed his status to the village they had a council meeting and Naruto had to fight some other Jonin to test his capabilities and see if he was qualified to skip Chunin and become Jonin.

Flashback

Tsunade had just called the meeting and they were now waiting for Naruto. "Why have you called us here Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked impatiently.

Tsunade answered, "We are here to discuss about the last of the Namikaze." The effects were imminent, all of them gasped in shock. Tsunade smirked to herself. These fools were easy to control.

"We thought the last of the Namikaze was gone." Stated one of the elders.

"Oh I can assure you that the Namikaze line is very much alive. Enter." Tsunade said. The doors opened and Naruto walked in. more effects were imminent. The civilians and elders were yelling saying that the ;demon brat' can't be a Namikaze. The Shinobi side were gaping in shock and cursing themselves for being so stupid to not notice the connection.

Tsunade developed a tick mark. "Shut the hell up." She screamed. Silence was her answer. "Now that it is quiet in here let's continue. I'm sure all of you remember that Minato wore a ring signifying him as a member of the Namikaze clan only a Namikaze can where it. Naruto show them."

Naruto nodded and held up his right hand showing the ring that seemed to glow on him. Everyone gasped as they recognized it.

"If you are still not convinced then I have another way." Tsunade said. She then pulled out a scroll and unrolled it revealing a seal sign. "Inside this is the Namikaze clan's personal weapon. Minato put this in the Hokage's personal vault incase a situation like this happened. Only a Namikaze can unseal it since it's a blood seal. Naruto, if you will?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded, walked up and bit his thumb. He smeared his blood on the seal and out popped a beautiful sword. The sword had silver wrappings around the handle. The blade was perfectly straight and was a little longer than a normal katana.

Naruto picked up the sword and pulled it out of the sheath slowly. The sword gleamed and shined beautifully. Tsunade's voice snapped him back into his mind. "Now there is no denying it. Naruto is a Namikaze and he will be taking his seat on the council when he becomes a Jonin. He will be taking a special test of mine to see if he is ready. This meeting is dismissed."

Naruto sheathed his new sword, strapped it to his waist and left the council room with his trench coat gliding behind him making him look really cool.

End flashback

Naruto's little test involved him fighting three Jonin to test each field of a ninja. He had to fight Gai to test his Taijutsu, Kurenai to test his Genjutsu and Kakashi to test his Ninjutsu. Naruto had only gotten mid-way through the Namikaze clan's Taijutsu, Hummingbird Style, so he was pushed to the limits. Gai was more experienced and managed to beat Naruto, but barely. Kurenai threw a variety of Genjutsu at him, but Naruto managed to fight through them all and managed to beat her. Kakashi was a real pain in the ass. Their ninjutsu was evenly matched. After about twenty minutes Kakashi launched a fireball jutsu at Naruto, but earlier in the match Naruto managed to put a Hiraishin seal on Kakashi's back without him knowing and managed to Hiraishin behind him and finished him off with his Fuuton: Reppushou. Kakashi was knocked out and Naruto managed to stay conscious enough to be declared the winner.

After that Naruto was declared an elite Jonin. Hey if you can go toe-to-toe with Kakashi for twenty minutes and even beat him then you deserve to be called elite.

Right now Naruto and a bunch of other Jonin were looking through the Hokage Crystal ball watching the newly graduated Genin. Neji and Shikamaru were with him. After Asuma's death Shikamaru worked his ass off and became a Jonin. They were the only ones of the Konoha twelve to know that he became a Jonin.

"So these are the new batch. Impressive." A random Jonin said. The others nodded. Chatter continued for another few minutes before Tsunade called for silence.

"Now since we have an uneven amount of graduates, there will be one team with four members instead of three. Who wants them?" Tsunade asked. No one spoke up. "Anybody?" she asked again.

Naruto sighed and stepped up, "I'll do it." Tsunade nodded and they waited to see who would be on what team.

In the classroom Iruka was about to announce the teams. He paused for a minute to look at the class. He hadn't seen this much potential in a group since Naruto's class graduated. Iruka began announcing the teams. A while later…

"Team 7 will be a four man squad. Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Gekkou, Moegi Utatane, and Hanabi Hyuuga." Iruka announced. Konohamaru and his friends cheered at being on the same team. Hanabi smiled a bit. She could have been on a worse team.

Back in the office Naruto smiled a bit. At least he would get to teach the one he thought of as a little brother.

Back in the class the other sensei had come and picked up their students. Shikamaru's team ended up with two civilian boys and a female Nara. Neji ended up with one female Hyuuga, a female Inuzuka and one civilian boy.

Naruto showed up last. "Team Seven." The members looked up.

Konohamaru stared wide-eyed. "You're our sensei Nii-san?"

Naruto smiled. "Yep meet me on the roof." He shunshined to the roof and the others hurried to the roof. Once they all got there they took a seat and got comfortable. "Alright let's get to know each other. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Ms. Hyuuga you first."

Hanabi cleared her throat. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga. My likes are training and my nee-san. My dislikes are arrogant and big headed fools. My hobbies are training and my dream is to help change the Hyuuga clan with nee-san."

Naruto nodded approved, "Very admirable. Moegi you next."

Moegi started, "My name is Moegi Utatane. My likes are my friends Konohamaru and Udon. My dislikes are mean people. My hobbies are hanging with my friends. My dream is to become a good medic ninja."

Naruto nodded again and pointed to Udon. "You next."

Udon sniffed, "My name is Udon Gekkou. My likes are math, playing Shogi and training with my friends. My dislikes are Politics. My hobbies are planning Strategy and training with my friends. My dream is to become a great strategist and Kenjutsu user."

"Naruto nodded again and motioned for Konohamaru to go. Konohamaru smiled, "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. My likes are my friends and nii-san. My dislikes are arrogant and conceited people. My hobbies are training. My dream is to surpass my grandfather and become the Seventh Hokage."

Naruto looked confused, "Seventh Hokage, why not the Sixth."

Konohamaru's smile got bigger, "The Sixth Hokage will be you nii-san." Naruto looked a little shocked, but he smiled.

"And you sensei?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh me." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. My likes are training and protecting my precious people. My dislikes are arrogant people, and people who need to be knocked down a peg or two. My hobbies are training to get stronger. My dream is to surpass my father and become the Sixth Hokage."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Now that we got this out of the way. Let's move onto the main test."

"What man test?" Moegi asked.

"A test to decide whether or not you deserve to become Genin." Naruto said.

"What do you mean? We already passed the Genin exam." Konohamaru said.

Naruto chuckled silently and spoke in a dead serious voice. "Of the Twenty-eight of you who graduated there's a possibility that only ten of you will become Genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy for more training. This test has a possibility of a 66% failure."

All four of them looked very nervous. Naruto then smiled. "Now meet me at training ground seven." Naruto then vanished in a flash of white.

Soon they all showed up Naruto held three bells in his hand. "Right now I hold three bells in my hand. The ones who get a bell will pass."

"And the one who doesn't will be tied to the stump." Hanabi said looking at the stumps, which had some rope hanging off them.

"Your very sharp Hanabi." Naruto said. He then snapped the bells onto his waist. "I want all of you to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready, start" all four of them jumped into the trees and hid.

Konohamaru knew they would never beat Naruto on their own. He had to find the others and come up with a plan. He found Moegi and Udon pretty quickly and told him his idea. They nodded and went out to find Hanabi. They found her battling Naruto in a fierce Taijutsu match. Hanabi was doing her best, but Naruto was hardly trying.

Naruto then took a slash at her with a kunai and that's when Konohamaru acted. He sprang out and got her around the waist and bent back to avoid the slash. Then he jumped away and hid behind a tree. Konohamaru kept his arm around her waist and clamped his other hand over her mouth.

Hanabi couldn't help, but blush while he held her. She felt all his hard muscles under his shirt and his rapid heartbeat. Soon he let go of her. "Come with me. We have a plan." Konohamaru said. Hanabi cleared her head and nodded. She followed her and once they told her the plan she agreed and went to work.

Basically Konohamaru, Udon and Hanabi attacked him and Moegi sneaks up and takes the bells. They charged in and started attacking. "Katon: Karyuu Endan." Konohamaru shouted and fired his attack.

Naruto dodged the attack and had to duck in order to dodge Udon's 'Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu.' Hanabi used her family Taijutsu and attacked again along with the others. 10 minutes later he timer went up. The three of them were out of breath and Naruto didn't even look winded.

"Well it was a good try, but it looks like you failed to grab the bells." Naruto said.

"Sensei." A voice sang. Naruto turned to see Moegi smiling mischievously . She held up her hand and had all three bells.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Well good job. Now who gets the bells." Moegi smiled and tossed the three bells to her teammates. This caused a small outburst between them each of them trying to give a bell back to the other. Naruto laughed and called for attention.

"Calm down. You each did well. The point of this test was teamwork and you four have shown great teamwork. Good job you all pass." The tem cheered and hugged each other. "Starting tomorrow we are team seven. As a reward I'll take you guys out to whatever restaurant you guys want to." They cheered again and set off to a restaurant.

After eating they got their team photo. Naruto was standing behind them smiling with his hands on Konohamaru and Udon's shoulders. Konohamaru was on the far left with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Hanabi was next to him with her hands on her hips smirking also. Moegi was next to Hanabi smiling brightly with her right arm across Hanabi's shoulders. Udon was at the far right with a shy smile on his face, but he looked really happy.

Things were really looking bright in the near future.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A few months had passed since Naruto had become a sensei. He had actually enjoyed it. Sure it sucked like hell doing D-Rank missions again, but with his team it was kind of fun. Naruto had automatically vowed to be a better sensei than Kakashi ever was. He respected Kakashi as a teacher, but he still sucked. He played favorites and Naruto vowed he would treat his team as equals.

Right now his team was on a dangerous mission. "This is Udon, I'm at point A."

"Moegi at point B."

"Hanabi at point C."

"Konohamaru, I'm at point D."

"How far away is that target?" Naruto asked over his headphones.

Konohamaru took a peak over his shoulders from behind the tree. "Five meters and closing. I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready to." Udon said.

"In Position." Hanabi said.

"So am I." Moegi finished.

"Engage target now." Naruto said. The four ninja charged out and dived for their target. Konohamaru grabbed something small and furry.

It was a cat.

Said cat began scratching the shit out of him Moegi and Udon tried to pull the cat off of him, but they ended up getting scratched to.

"Confirm target, red ribbon on left ear." Naruto said.

"Affirmative," Hanabi said. "Target verified and captured."

"Right," Naruto said. "Mission, 'Find Lost Pet' is complete."

"WHY THE HELL DO WE KEEP DOING THESE CRAPPY MISSIONS? I FUCKING HATE CATS." Konohamaru yelled over the headsets making Naruto almost go deaf.

Now they were watching the Fire Lord's wife hug the cat to death. Konohamaru's face was full of scratches, but he was smiling an evil smile while muttering, "Squeeze harder. Crush the little demon. C'mon." Naruto laughed quietly while his teammates slowly backed away from him.

"Well that's another mission complete. Next you have pulling weeds, walking dogs or…" Tsunade was interrupted.

"No," Konohamaru shouted. "No, no and Hell no. I'm sick of all these stupid missions. These aren't missions; these are chores that we're doing for people who are too lazy to do it themselves. Give us something more exciting."

'He's got a point.' His teammates thought.

Naruto sighed internally, 'Boy is that old lady going to get me later.' It was little over a week ago that Naruto managed to forgive Tsunade. He apologized for the way he acted. He was just angry and frustrated and wanted to let off some steam. He wanted to apologize to Jiraiya, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

Naruto looked and saw Tsunade twitching with a tick mark above her eye and gave Naruto a look that said, "Control him or both of you die."

Naruto got the hint, "Calm down Konohamaru. Everyone fresh out of the academy gets these missions. It's to promote teamwork. Though whoever thought doing chores would promote teamwork skills is an idiot."

His team snickered and Shizune tried and failed to hide a giggle. Tsunade started twitching more. "Anyway Tsunade, I think my team is ready for a C-Rank mission."

Tsunade turned serious, "Are you positive that your team is ready." Naruto nodded. Tsunade pulled out a scroll. "Your mission is to escort this man back to his home in the Land of Fog. Shizune, bring the client in."

A man that looked to be about 45 years old walked in. He had black hair with some gray hair in it, a blue shirt, black pants and white shoes on. "My name is Katsumi and I am putting my trust and life in your hands."

"Don't worry sir," said Naruto. "My team is strong and we promise to protect you."

Katsumi nodded, "I will meet you at the East gate tomorrow at 9:00." He then left the room. The next day they met Katsumi at the east gate and went on their journey. A few hours past and they were almost there.

"Naruto-Sensei," Hanabi said getting Naruto's attention. "Are there any ninja in the Land of Fog?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, the Land of Fog is a small country by the ocean. It is always surrounded by a very thick fog making visibility near zero. The people there have learned to increase their eye site to be able to see through the mist. Since mist can wash away visibility and scent most shinobi don't go in there. So if anyone ever tried to invade then they would be easy to kill since the villagers can find them before the shinobi can attack. Though it is rare, on some days the place is perfectly clear and you can see better."

"Wow," said Udon. "Sounds like a great place to increase your senses."

Naruto nodded, "It is. Most members of the Inuzuka clan go there to train their noses. I, myself, have been there only once and managed to increase my senses. While we are there, all of you should try it."

One more hour later they managed to get there. It was actually quite clear and there wasn't any Fog around. It was also quite late. "Thank you for escorting me back." Katsumi said bowing.

"It's no problem. Since there's no mist I can't really train these guys to increase their senses so we better get going." Naruto said.

"I must insist that you spend the night. It gets incredibly dark down here, even without the mist. Most jonin would get lost around here." Katsumi said.

"Alright, we'll spend the night." Naruto said. "Come on team." They thanked Katsumi and had a nice dinner with him and his wife. The next day it was still clear. Naruto gathered his team at the beach for some training. They were going to be having some sparring matches.

A few hours later, Naruto called them for a break. They sat down and began slurping some water. "Wow, guys look at that." Konohamaru said pointing out towards the ocean. A thick heavy mist was slowly coming in. his team was looking at it and whispering to each other. Naruto looked at the mist with narrowed eyes. He sensed something in there. Something ominous.

"Come on guys; let's make a quick stop at the market for some extra supplies for the trip home." Naruto said. They set out towards the market. Naruto took one last look towards the oncoming mist. Then he turned around and caught up with his team.

After picking up some supplies they were waiting in line to buy it. Naruto looked at some guys that appeared to be the police force. One guy was heading for the exit when some sirens went off. All chatter stopped as they looked out the window. Then they saw a man with a bloody nose running towards the store with a terrified look on his face.

"Something in the mist." He shouted once he got inside the store causing a few people to gasp. "Something in the mist took Gin."

"Catch your breath." Said a clerk putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Something in the mist took Gin," he panted. "I could hear him screaming. Shut the doors, shut them." The mist had grown high enough to block out the sun, sky and clouds. People were running towards the other stores. "Don't go out there. There's something in the mist." Repeated the man.

"Screw that I'm getting to my house." Said a man running outside.

"Mister, no." screamed the man. The man ran to other side of the street and was about to open his door when the mist covered him. A few seconds passed before they heard screaming. Scream of fear and pain. The others freak out and quickly shut the doors before the mist gets to them.

"Sensei, I'm scared." Moegi whispered fearfully.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Naruto said putting is hands on her shoulders. Her teammates comforted her. Once the mist reached the store there was an earthquake that shook the whole place. Stuff fell everywhere and the power went out.

"What the hell was that?" asked a man.

"Is everyone okay?" asked the assistant manager.

"Okay everyone, let's calm down." Said the manager. "Okay everyone stay inside the store."

"I can't do that." said a red-haired woman. "I got to get home to my kids."

"You can't go out there." A woman said in a soft ominous voice. "It's death out there. It's the end of all things."

"Stop it, right now." Hissed a checker to the woman.

"Okay everybody calm down. Relax." Said a tall man.

"He's right. Everyone stay cool and let's try to figure out what's happening." Said the manager.

"Ma'am you can't go out there." Said the man with a bloody nose.

"I agree, let's just stay in here." Said the assistant manager.

"You're not listening." Screamed the woman. "I can't stay here. My little Akane is watching out for Makoto and she's only eight. I can't leave them alone." She started crying a little.

"Let her go." Naruto said drawing all attention to him. "I don't have kids, but if I did, I would want to get home to them as fast as possible."

"Thank you." She said walking to the door. Others tried to stop her, but Naruto got in front of them and stopped them. The woman stepped outside. She breathed deeply. It wasn't poisonous because if it was she'd be dead. She walked out towards her home and disappeared into the mist. Then there was complete silence.

The manager broke the silence. "Okay let's start cleaning up." Naruto guided his team to the back where he comforted them. They were scared and he couldn't blame them. They huddled together until they calmed down.

A few hours later they were sitting down and talking to each other. Some other people joined them. The old man with the once bloody nose, an old school teacher, an out of towner and the assistant manager. They all decided to not venture out there since they didn't know what was out there and it could be dangerous.

"Hey Jin." Naruto said to the asst. manager. "I need some blankets, do you have any here?"

"Loading dock in the back." Jin answered. "I'm going to check on everyone else. If you need anything else just holler."

Naruto nodded and went to the back. On his way there he passed by a few people who were saying that as soon as it clears they were going to go out. Naruto ignored them and went in. it was very dark in there. He could barely see. He searched for the generator and found it. It was smoking and stinking up a storm. Naruto quickly plugged his nose and turned it off and punched it.

Supple he was not.

Naruto cursed, "Shit." He muttered backing up and trying to find some light. "God damn it." He wasn't paying attention to where he was going so he tripped over some boxes and smashed hard into the floor. Naruto rolled over and groaned. "Bitch," he grunted. He got up and found a flashlight. He turned it on and started looking around.

He was looking towards the back when he heard a small roar. He froze and then heard the sound of creaking metal. He turned around and saw that something was pushing against the metal door from the outside. Then it started pounding against it and roaring louder. It looked like it would knock the door off.

Naruto quickly ran out of there and almost bumped into two men. "Whoa, slow down ninja boy." Said one of the men.

"Didn't you hear it?" Naruto asked.

"Hear what?" asked the other man.

"Back there, something was banging on the door." Naruto said. "Something big." A young boy who looked 18 came up.

"I don't know what you're talking about boy. We're going to check on the generator and try to get some communication." Said the man. The two men and the bagboy named Takeda went to the back.

Naruto walked back there followed by Jin who heard them. One of them fired up the generator making it smoke. He quickly shut it off. "Something's plugging the exhaust port from the outside." Said one of the men.

"Well, Kota, that's just great." Said the other guy.

"Shut up Takamasa." Said Kota.

"Well, if one of you guys could turn it on enough for me to open the door I could go outside and unplug it." Takeda said

"Good idea." Said Kota.

"Wait you can't go out there." Naruto said.

"I agree with him you really shouldn't go out there." Jin said.

They ignored him and Takamasa started the generator. "Ready kid?" Kota asked.

"Let's rock." Takeda said. He was about to open the door.

"Takeda, don't man." Naruto said.

Takeda spared him one glance before turning around. "Pussy," he muttered before opening the door a bit. "Hold up." Takeda said. They stopped and Takeda crouched down and looked out. You couldn't see the sidewalk or the roads. Nothing but the mist.

"So any boogey man," joked Takamasa.

Takeda stood up and chuckled. "Yeah right." Naruto looked out at the mist. The two men stopped chuckling and got scared looks on their faces. "Takeda." They both said.

Takeda turned around and shouted, "What the fuck." A big tentacle grabbed him around the leg. "Get it off, get it off. Get this fucking thing off me." He yelled jumping backwards and then the tentacle yanked causing him to fall and started pulling him out to the mist. "Help me." He shouted.

Naruto quickly got up and grabbed him under the arms and started pulling him back in. this tentacle was really strong. Naruto had to put chakra into his hands to keep his grip, but not too much or he'd crush the boy's arms.

"Help me," Naruto said as calm as he could. This was really freaking him out. No one moved. "Help me god damn it." Naruto said louder. Still no one moved and Naruto found himself sliding towards the door. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" Naruto shouted. Jin snapped out of his shock and ran over and helped Naruto try and pull Takeda lose. Takeda kept whimpering in fright.

Then more tentacles started coming in searching for other things to grab. One of them went to Takeda's knee and ripped it open spraying blood everywhere. Takeda screamed in agony. Jin let go and went to a glass box that held a giant axe.

The same tentacle then went to Takeda's chest and ripped it open spraying blood all over him and Naruto. Takeda screamed even louder. Kota and Takamasa stared in pure shock, their bodies frozen. Jin broke open the box and grabbed the axe.

"Hold him still." Jin shouted holding the axe above his head. He swung down, but the tentacle yanked Takeda out of Naruto's grip pulling him towards the door and making the axe miss. Just before Takeda was about to be dragged into the mist he grabbed the door and tried to pull himself back in.

Naruto and Jin tried to pull him back in, but two tentacles had a grip on him. Jin jumped back before a tentacle could grab him and scrambled away. Another tentacle slid towards the back of the room pass Kota and Takamasa making them scramble away.

Naruto had to let go as a tentacle almost grabbed him. He scrambled back leaving Takeda to hold on for himself. "Shut the door." Naruto said. Jin jumped over the tentacle and went to the generator. Takeda's grip finally gave out and he let go of the door as the tentacles grabbed him and pulled him away. The last thing they saw was his face, full of fear and pleading for help. The tentacles dragged him away and then all you could hear were his screams.

The door was closing and all, but one tentacle was out. Naruto got up and pulled his sword out. He swung at the tentacle, but didn't cut all the way through it. He swung again, same results. When the tentacle was almost out he took one final swing and cut off the tip of the tentacle.

Naruto dropped his sword and panted. Kota and Takamasa walked towards him hesitantly. Naruto turned and glared at them. "Hey I'm sorry." Kota said. "How was I supposed to know what you meant? You said you heard something, you should have said what you meant. I thought it was a big bird or…"

He couldn't finish since Naruto punched him across the face making his nose bleed. "You got that kid killed." Naruto growled. He punched him again, this time in the stomach. "Did you get a good look? Huh, did you?" Naruto punched him again.

Jin came up and pulled Naruto off him. "Stop don't hit him anymore. It won't solve anything." Takamasa pulled out a rag and put it on his friend's nose.

Naruto stopped hitting, but he started yelling, "Assholes, you got that kid killed and I got his fucking blood on me." Naruto backed up a bit. "Ah…" he moaned and fell to his knees trying not to throw up. He had killed before and seen blood before, but never seen a body ripped apart before.

Jin patted him on the back a bit. A few seconds passed until Naruto nodded, "Okay," he panted. "I'm done." He nodded to Jin. "Kill the generator." Jin nodded.

"I'm sorry." Said Kota pinching his nose to stop the blood flow.

"Hey man it was his choice." Takamasa said.

"Yeah, he's a fucking kid." Naruto said wiping his forehead. "He's supposed to be stupid, what's your excuse?" Both men didn't have an answer. "Just get out of here and tell people not to leave."

Later Naruto was surrounded by the other people of his posy except his students. He put his trench coat into a scroll and changed his black shirt to a white one. His sword was strapped to his back instead of his waist.

He didn't want his students to see him like this. They were freaked out enough as it is. Moegi and Hanabi were the worst. Udon was scared, but managed to keep a level head. Konohamaru was fairly calm, but his eyes betrayed his fear. He took charge of the team when Naruto wasn't around.

Naruto overheard some of the people saying they were about to leave. Naruto tried to stop them, but they were reacting violently and soon the whole store was back there watching them.

"What's going on here." Asked the manager.

"This man assaulted me." Said the tall guy from earlier. "These people were witnesses."

"Shut up gigantor." Konohamaru shouted. The tall guy flushed angrily. The manager glared at Konohamaru.

"Watch your mouth kid and you, stop harassing people…" said the manager pointing to Naruto. "Or I'll file a police report and I am prepared to file names."

"Fine, fine, file your names." Konohamaru said scratching his head.

"I will." The manager said confidently.

"But in the mean time shut the fuck up and listen." Konohamaru hissed. The manager glared, but went silent. "This is my sensei Naruto Namikaze and you should hear what he has to say if you plan on leaving."

Naruto quickly explained what happened and took a few people back there and showed them the tentacle. Someone poked it and it twitched violently and then turned black and shriveled up.

When they got back they found some lady preaching about how these events are God's wrath upon them. Naruto groaned quietly. She was one of the people who believed in the old testimony that God was bloodthirsty and vengeful instead of kind and benevolent. Naruto met only one other person in the Leaf village who was like that and she was quickly killed by some anbu for trying to sacrifice some kids from an orphanage.

Now Naruto could care less what other people believe in, but if this lady went a little too far out of hand or started to scare the children then he would take action.

"Since you're not from around here I'll tell you. That's Ayako. She has a reputation in town for being unstable." Jin whispered to Naruto. The tall guy was still talking his mouth off saying that this was nothing supernatural or dangerous and that some of them were going out.

Naruto knew he couldn't stop them, but he had to know. "Okay man. I know I can't stop you, but we need to know if it's safe. Tie this around your waste." He held up a roll of rope.

"What for." He said.

"To let us know you got at least 300 feet." Naruto said.

"I'll do it." Said a gruff and scruffy looking man. He turned to another scruffy man. "I saw you coming out of your house. You've got a few weapons in your house and I think we could use them. Your house a few blocks down."

The other man nodded, "Son you got brass balls. The weapons are hanging on my wall." He gave him the keys to his house. Naruto tied the rope around the man.

The tall guy and a bunch of people stepped out. "We'll bring back help." Then they started walking out into the mist.

"If something happens, cut the rope off okay." Naruto said handing the man a kunai. He took the kunai and nodded. He pocketed the kunai and walked out into the mist. Naruto, Konohamaru, Jin and the manager held the rope and slowly lowered it out. A few seconds passed and those seconds turned into minutes. Then the rope sagged and fell.

A few seconds later the rope went up again. "Okay, we're getting somewhere." Konohamaru said. Right after he said that the rope was being tugged faster and when they tried to hold onto it they got rope burns.

Naruto and Konohamaru screamed as the rope burned their hands and cut through their skin, but they didn't let go and soon they got a solid grip on it and were being tugged towards the door. "Help us damn it." Naruto shouted.

Other people grabbed the rope and pulled. Hanabi grabbed Konohamaru around the waist while Udon and Moegi grabbed Konohamru's hands and part of the rope and pulled. The rope kept getting pulled from their grip and blood was dripping from their hands. Then the rope went sagged again and they fell back.

"Pull it in." Naruto ordered. They nodded started pulling the rope in. after a few seconds f pulling the rope was starting to get bloody. The people gasped, but Naruto and the others kept pulling. Finally they came to the end of the rope.

They were only dragging half a body.

The upper half was completely gone and blood was leaking out as were the organs. The people screamed and Naruto dropped the rope as though it burned him. He looked at his blood stained hands. His hands were already healed from the rope burns. Naruto looked at his team to see Konohamaru clutching his hands tightly while the others comforted him.

Naruto walked over to them and inspected his hands. "Rope burns, and slightly torn skin. Nothing a small medical jutsu can't fix." Naruto nodded to Moegi who nodded tearfully and started using some medical jutsu to heal Konohamaru's hands.

A few days passed with nothing happening except the crazy preaching lady. It was night time right now. Naruto was looking out the window when he saw something hit it. It looked like a giant beetle. He jumped back a bit. "Wake up everyone." Naruto shouted.

Naruto quickly took charge of the situation and ordered all the children, women and elderly to the back into the loading dock. As soon as he got back a bid pterodactyl like creature busted through and started attacking. Naruto pulled his sword out and started slashing the bugs and pterodactyl creatures.

Konohamaru was firing some fire jutsu at the creatures. Hanabi was striking them with her Jyuuken killing them instantly. Udon was using his sword to get the creatures and Moegi was defending herself with two kunai.

The other men were using anything to get the creatures. Sadly they weren't as effective as the ninjas and a few of them were killed by the sting from the bugs or when the pterodactyl creatures bit their head open and they bleed out. A few other men were wounded, but still fighting.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yabai." Naruto shouted slashing five creatures in half.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu." Konohamaru shouted setting more creatures on fire.

After ten minutes of fighting the creatures stopped coming in. Naruto quickly transformed a sack of dog food into a bigger sack and put it against the broken part of the window. He quickly went to check on his team. Hanabi was being healed by Moegi. Konohamaru had a few cuts and scrapes, but he would be fine. Udon had a bad gash on his cheek that would leave a scar. Moegi was the least injured. Just a few scrapes. Konohamaru rubbed Hanabi's shoulders to calm her down.

Naruto went to check the others. About 5 men were unharmed, 4 with some serious wounds and 12 were dead. Naruto sighed and made some shadow clones to put the wounded in one corner and the dead in another corner. Once everyone was back out they lapsed into relative silence.

"Are there any medical supplies in this store?" Naruto asked the manager.

The manager shook his head. "They're in the next door Pharmacy I'm afraid."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Alright I want any man or woman that's fast to come with me. We're making a little run to the Pharmacy."

Most of them refused to come. One of them was Kota, but Takamasa was willing to come. Hanabi was too injured to go and they needed Moegi to stay back since they couldn't risk losing their only medical ninja.

"So this is all that's going." Naruto mused looking at them. He nodded. He then pulled out some of his kunai and gave them to the ones who were going. "Alright guys, let's go." He gave Jin the axe that they use back in the loading dock.

Naruto opened the door and once all of them were out the others shut the door. All the others had flash lights on were walking as quietly as possible. Naruto quickly turned his off. "Conserve the battery and don't let them stop you." He whispered. The others nodded and turned then off. After a few minutes they reached the pharmacy. It was pitch black in there and there were webs everywhere.

"Idiots," Konohamaru hissed. "How could they leave the door wide open like this?" they quickly started looking for some medical supplies they got some pain killers, bandages and some stuff to support broken bones.

Then there was a scream. They looked over and saw a man wrapped in the webs hanging from them holding the shoulder of one of the guys. "Help me. Help me please." The man groaned. Naruto and Konohamaru quickly went to work at pulling the webs off, but they barely budged.

Suddenly the man lurched and held his stomach he ripped his shirt away and they saw, to their horror, his skin was bubbling and crawling as though something was crawling around in him. "Oh…" he moaned. "I can feel them inside me." Then his face bloated a little and his cheek popped and a small spider came crawling out.

"Let's get out of here." Said a man fearfully. He turned around to suddenly see a spider the size of a dog appear. He screamed loudly as the spider shrieked and was about to attack. Udon acted faster and threw a kunai at it and killed it instantly.

Naruto leaned to the right and good thing he did otherwise he would have been hit by a shooting web. When it landed on the floor it caused the floor to melt slightly "Watch out for the web." Naruto shouted.

The man hanging on the web was now crying in pain. The others were dodging shooting webs. "Another one." Someone shouted. Jin quickly chopped it in half with his axe.

Another web shot and hit someone around the leg. The man screamed as it cut through his clothes and skin. He started bleeding badly. Naruto ran over to him to try and stop the bleeding while the guy was whimpering and trying to get the web off.

The man had managed to get off the wall and was now running towards them moaning in agony, but he fell and literally split in half. Small spiders were now running all around the place. One of the guys tried to make a break for it got hit with another web that got him in the face and he fell to the floor and it continued wrapping him in web.

The others grabbed the bleeding man by the shirt and started dragging him towards the exit. They were stopped by a big one hanging from its web. Konohamaru acted fast and without hand seals blew a fireball at the spider which caught fire immediately and fell down dead.

The man who was struggling on the ground to get free was burning badly because of the webs and the small spiders were crawling all over him and going into him through his ears and his mouth. A big one came up and bit him in the throat silencing him immediately.

They got to the exit and the guy they were dragging was dead because he lost too much blood. "Oh, God he's dead. He's dead." Udon moaned fearfully.

"C'mon, there's nothing we can do." Naruto said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the Pharmacy where the rest of them ran back to the store leaving the bodies to be devoured.

Those who were back at the store were waiting for them to return. "That's it then." The manager said. Hanabi and Moegi looked at the ground with tears in their eyes.

Konohamaru and Udon then slammed into the doors and started banging on them. "Open the doors, hurry." They shouted as the others came. The doors were quickly opened and they quickly got in and closed the doors again.

Konohamaru and Udon collapsed to the ground and emptied their stomachs all over the floor as did some of the adults.

"Oh, God, they're dead. They're all dead." Moaned one of the men.

"Make it stop please. Oh God make it all stop." Another man moaned.

The rest of the men started bawling their eyes out. Konohamaru and Udon not far behind. They were comforted by the females of their team and their sensei.

After everyone had calmed down they treated the injured and got everyone patched up. It had been two days since then and even more people were going crazy. Ayako was making more people buy into her bull shit and making them believe that if they sacrifice someone then the beasts will leave them alone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. This was getting way out of hand. If only Naruto had a way to contact Konoha. Wait a second. There was a radio in here and he had a communicator headset. He quickly pulled his headset out and went over to the radio. He tore the back open and plugged his headset into the radio.

Naruto started fiddling with it a little and soon started calling for help. "Come in Konoha. Come in now. Come in Konoha."

Soon a static voice answered back. "Naruto is that you?" it was Tsunade.

"Tsunade, oh thank God." Naruto sighed with relief.

"Where have you been?" Tsunade said angrily. "Your team is already a week late. This mission shouldn't have taken so long."

"We've run into some problems and we still have some. We were about to head back when this mist rolled in. There's something alive in it. I swear I'm not joking. No one can step in it without being killed by some kind of creature."

"Okay Naruto, calm down." Tsunade said. She could tell he was serious since she had never heard Naruto sound so scared. "What should we do?"

"Get an entire battalion of ninja with fire affinities and send them down. When they reached the border tell them to blast anything that isn't human. Once we meet them we'll head back to the border and be home free." Naruto said.

"Right," Tsunade said. "I'll send for them immediately. They should be there in about 3 hours. By safe Naruto and Keep your team safe."

"Roger, Namikaze out." Naruto turned the radio off and went for his team only to find them surrounded by Ayako's followers.

Naruto jumped in between them. "Stay away from them crazy lady." Naruto growled.

"No you stay away. They must be sacrificed to appease the beasts and God. Kill them, kill them all and feed them to the beats." Ayako yelled. The followers yelled and charged, but the sound of metal hitting flesh stopped them. They looked to see Jin with his arm outstretched. He walked forward with his axe in hand as Ayako fell to her knees.

"Burn in hell you crazy bitch." Jin said quietly and slammed his axe into her forehead making her followers scream. Jin pulled his axe out and held it threateningly towards the others who dropped their weapons "I killed her." Jin muttered.

"Thank you Jin." Naruto said softly. He pulled his sword out and held it out to anyone who came to close

"You killed her. You murderer." Snarled a woman.

"Fuck you bitch." Naruto snarled his eyes turning red for a second. "She was about to sacrifice children and you're calling us murderers. You're lucky I don't kill you now." The woman backed away fearfully.

Jin was about to open the door. The other followers of Naruto were ready to bolt any second. "I wouldn't have killed her Naruto. Not if there had been any other way."

"Don't feel bad Jin. You did the right thing." Naruto said. Naruto turned to his team. "Grab onto each other's hands and don't let go no matter what. Get ready to sprint." The others nodded and grabbed hands.

"Alright let's go." Jin shouted opening the door and bolting out. The others followed and ran for it. The others that remained in the store shut the door quickly. On the way they lost a few people. Jin lead them to the edge of the village.

"All the way down." Naruto said. The others kept up even though they were getting tired and the cold mist making their lungs hurt. Jin stopped at the edge of the village and turned to wait for the others. Naruto and the others caught up quickly, but stopped in fear.

"Oh shit." Konohamaru muttered.

"Jin." Naruto shouted. Jin turned around only to be grabbed by a large beast that was part lobster and praying mantis. Jin screamed in fear, but was silenced when the creature bit him in half. Naruto quickly attacked. "Fuuton: Kire Fuu." Wind blew and sliced the beast up, which fell to the ground dead.

"Where are the others? Can they see us?" Moegi asked. Naruto quickly pulled out a whistle and blew it off a few times.

Back down in the village the others who escaped with them were running amuck trying to find them three of them were chomped by the spider creatures. Two of them chickened out and ran back into the store and the last three headed for the sound of the whistle, but they were attacked and killed by the spider creatures.

Naruto blew the whistle a few more times, but no one showed up. "Come on let's go. Hurry." Naruto said. The others quickly ran through the mist enshrouded land. Naruto and Konohamaru had to BBQ a few spiders on the way there. They kept running before Moegi ran out of breath and Hanabi tripped and broke her ankle.

"Shit." Naruto cursed. Konohamaru quickly picked up Hanabi bridal style and Udon the same with Moegi and they started running again. They kept running for a few miles before they heard loud thumps and the ground shaking.

"Hide quickly." Naruto said. They quickly hid and tried to control their breathing. They looked up and saw this ultimate beast. It must have been blind because it was looking right at them and not even moving to attack them. It just roared and continued on. Once it was out of site Naruto turned to the others to see their fear filled faces filled with hopelessness.

They sat there for a little bit. There was no hope. They had been running for over five hours and nobody had shown up. They were going to die and they knew it. Naruto looked at the boys who now held two sleeping girls in their arms. They nodded and they all stood up waking the girls up.

Konohamaru asset Hanabi down, but supported her and Udon did the same. "Well guys, were probably going to die here, but let's die fighting." Naruto said. The others nodded and they stood in the middle of the road hearing some roaring of monsters.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Udon shouted.

"Bring it on you ugly fuckers." Konohamaru shouted.

The roaring got louder and they began to see the silhouette of something coming nearer. Then the silhouette became clear.

It was Konoha ninjas.

The mist began to clear and Konoha ninja ran by burning everything in their way. The webs, some other monsters, everything. Then some lines marched by from the opposite direction and they saw some people in it. Some of them being the lady who had to get home to her kids and her kids themselves.

They collapsed to the ground in shock. They were going to live. The shock finally left and was replaced by joy. They shouted out in joy and some of the ninja that went by them watched confused. They didn't care as they kept shouting in joy.

They would live another day to fight and another day to see their dreams come true.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

More Training, Bad News and Sage Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It took about a month and a half before his team was able to do missions. They were all pretty traumatized after their last mission to the Land of Fog. Hanabi had been so scared that she refused to leave her room for a week. It took a combination of Hinata, Naruto and Konohamaru to get her to come out.

Moegi was also very scared, but Udon and her grandmother were able to calm her down. Udon was relatively okay thanks to his mother being in ANBU. She was able to help him recover. Konohamaru was able to recover the quickest thanks to the vow he made to his grandfather.

Right now all three of them were at training ground seven. Naruto stood in front of them with a smile on his face, "I'm proud of your guys." Naruto smiled. "You all have handled yourself well in a tense situation and prevailed through all odds. You all have become exceptional ninja." The team members grinned at the praise.

"Now it's time to increase your training." Naruto pulled out four pieces of paper. "I want each of you to channel chakra into this piece of paper."

Each of them channeled chakra into the paper and each of them had different reactions. Konohamaru's instantly caught fire. Udon's split right in half. Moegi's crumbled and Hanabi's got really wet.

"Impressive." Naruto said. "No surprises that Konohamaru has fire since most of the Sarutobi have earth or fire affinities. For Hanabi I'm a little surprised. Most of the Hyuga have Earth. The only other Hyuga that I've seen with water is Hinata. It seems that you two are really alike. Moegi you have a lightning affinity, which is rare inside of Konoha. The only other person besides me that has a lightning affinity is Kakashi, so if you have any problems and I'm not around you should go to him. Udon has wind, the other affinity that is rare to Konoha. Wind is my primary affinity, so I can help you out with it."

Konohamaru smiled while scratching the back of his head. Hanabi smiled brightly at his compliment saying that she was just like her sister. Moegi nodded with a determined face. Udon smiled and nodded towards his sensei.

"Okay, Konohamaru pay attention, here's a jutsu for you." Naruto made six hand signs. "Katon: Karyuu Endan." He blew out a big stream of white hot fire. Konohamaru stared amazingly at it.

"Hanabi, this one is for you." Naruto made a few hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki." Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and a giant water wall came up. It disappeared soon. "If you need any help with it then I'd go ask Hinata. Rumor is that she can do some of them without a water source." Hanabi nodded.

"Moegi, pay attention to this one." He made more hand seals. "Raiton: Raikyuu." A big lightning ball appeared in his hand and he threw it at a tree, which blew upon impact. "If you need help, feel free to come to me or Kakashi."

"Udon, you're last. Pay close attention." He made a few hand seals. "Fuuton: Reppushou." A big blast of wind came out of him and blew a tree down. "I'm the only known wind user in this village, so I'm the one to come to if you need help."

He clapped his hands together. "Alright team what are you waiting for. Get practicing."

"Yes Sensei." They shouted and went to work.

ONE MONTH LATER

Naruto ran across the field to avoid being hit by some shuriken and kunai. Konohamaru appeared by him and ran with the same speed. He made hand seals. "Katon: Karyuu Endan."

Udon appeared above him and put his hands together. "Fuuton: Reppushou." He shouted making Konohamaru's attack much bigger. Naruto jumped to the side and that's when Moegi and Hanabi appeared.

"Suiton: Mizurapha." Hanabi shouted spraying a large amount of water from her mouth. Moegi appeared next to her with lightning shuriken floating around her.

"Raiton: Raishuriken." Moegi shouted and with the water being enhanced with the lightning. The shurikens hit Naruto.

"We did it." Konohamaru said. Then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing that it was only a shadow clone. "How was that Sensei?" he asked.

Naruto walked out from behind a tree. "Impressive, you were able to destroy one of my shadow clones. In this past 4 months since I've had you guys, all of you have gone beyond my expectations." All of them grinned. "Now as a reward I've signed you all up for the chunin exams."

He passed them out to them. He nearly laughed at the shocked looks on their face. Then an ANBU appeared next to them. "Namikaze-sama, Tsunade-sama requests your presence at the Hospital. She says it's urgent."

Naruto sighed at the use of his name. "Alright, I'll be there shortly." He turned to his team. "You guys will have to train by yourselves until the start of the exam in one week. You can choose to take it or you cannot choose to take it. It's your choice and I hope that all of you stick by a teammate if they choose to say no." Once they nodded Naruto used Shunshin to disappear.

Naruto reappeared in the hospital and saw Tsunade standing their teary-eyed. "What's wrong Oba-chan?" he asked.

She turned to him, "It's Jiraiya."

"What's wrong with Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"He went to Amegakure to look for the leader of Akatsuki. He found him and they fought. Jiraiya went all out, but he was defeated. He managed to barely escape and get back here. We just found him this morning and he left for Amegakure three weeks ago. His throat was crushed so we couldn't find out anything he was saying. I've managed to heal his throat a little, but I'm afraid he's not going to make it." She looked up to see Naruto's eyes widened in horror and his face pale.

"He kept mumbling Naruto over and over. He wants to see you one last time." Tsunade said. Tsunade barely finished before Naruto rushed passed her and into the room Jiraiya was in. when he saw Jiraiya's state, he could only gape. He was badly beaten and his left arm was missing.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto, is that you?" Jiraiya said weakly.

Naruto went over and held Jiraiya's one good arm, "Yeah it's me. I'm right here."

Jiraiya smiled weakly with his eyes still closed, "Good, I wanted to hear your voice one last time."

"And you'll hear it plenty more times. Please don't die, you're the closest thing to a father I've ever had. Please don't leave me." Naruto cried.

"Don't cry Naruto." Jiraiya said opening his eyes a little. "You've already shed enough tears on my account. I don't know if you know this, but when you were born Minato and Kushina made me your god father." Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto's widened eyes. "Needless to say I failed miserably at it. Never being here and not treating you as well as I should have." Jiraiya paused for a moment. "You really are just like them. Just like Minato and Kushina wanted you to be." He squeezed Naruto's hand weakly. "I'm so sorry to have left you when you needed me the most."

Naruto had tears going down his cheeks as he held Jiraiya tighter hoping by all get out that he would live. Jiraiya continued, "And I'm sorry that I'm about to put another big one on you. I discovered the Akatsuki leader's identity."

"Who is it?' Naruto asked quietly.

Jiraiya coughed, "His name is Nagato and I'm afraid that only you have the strength to defeat him. I'm sorry that I can't be of more use to you. Naruto, you are the child of destiny. The rest is up to you. I never even got the chance to say this while you were growing up so I think I'll take my chance now." A few seconds of silence passed. "I love you Naruto, my godson. You've made me proud." And with those last few words Jiraiya the great toad Sage had passed on.

Naruto started shaking and then he let lose a loud cry of anguish and started bawling his eyes out over his sensei/godfather's body.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Everyone in Konoha had shown up to the ocean on the south part of the Land of Fire. A small canoe was on the shore. Inside was a body wrapped in sheets. It was the body of Jiraiya. They were going to burn his body and send the remains out to sea. A fitting end for a ninja like Jiraiya.

Naruto himself set fire to the canoe. He then started to push it out to sea. Once the current caught it the canoe drifted out to sea until it couldn't be seen anymore. At once all the villagers and ninja watched as Naruto sunk to his knees and started crying. It was a shock to them since none of them had ever seen him cry.

Hinata walked out and put her arm around his shoulders. He grabbed her hand and continued crying. Then it started to rain. Even the heavens themselves were crying for Jiraiya.

TWO DAYS LATER

Two days after Jiraiya's funeral the chunin exams had begun. Naruto was coping with it just fine though. He had already crashed and burned so he was okay now. Right now he was waiting in the Jonin lounge. Familiar faces were Neji, Shikamaru and , surprisingly, Hinata.

Yeah, Hinata had made Jonin about two weeks ago at the recent jonin exams. Now at least one person from each of the four teams of the Konoha 11 were Jonin.

"How do you think your team will do Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Hard to tell, but I have faith in them." Neji said. "How about you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru had taken to wearing his hair down since when he was in a fight it always got blown out of his ponytail. "I don't know, but I think they'll do just fine." He said. "And you Naruto?"

"Oh they'll do fine. Ibiki's doing the first round and I know that he can't scare them off. It will take a lot more than those scare tactics to scare them off." Naruto said.

"All because of that mission?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

"What mission?" Hinata asked.

"I forgot, you're a newly promoted jonin so you wouldn't know about this." Shikamaru said. "Naruto and their team had just gotten their first C-rank mission to the Land of Fog. They had to escort a man home. It was late when they got there so they decided to stay the night. The next morning a mysterious mist was coming in from the sea. It turns out that it was a mist of legend that comes once every thousand years. Inside it were a bunch of blood thirsty monsters that would eat any living thing. How did you describe them Naruto?"

"One of them was a tentacle monster, kind of like a giant octopus, but instead of suction cups on the end they had mouths that bit into their pray. I have no idea if it had a head because I never saw its head. Another one is some really giant bug creature that has a deadly sting and kills with one sting. One was a big winged bird that killed by biting into their pray's head. In my opinion the one that was the freakiest was this giant spider the size of Akamaru. It had on a cartoonish skull, but it was not in any way cartoonish. It could also shoot acid web. The smaller ones could actually crawl inside your body and literally make you into a human hive. Another one was about 50 feet tall and was half praying mantis and half lobster. Those giant claws can tear someone in half really easily. The final one is a 200 foot tall giant beast. It looks like it has a turtle shell with tentacles going around everywhere. I'd say all of them were blind and either relied on smell or hearing. It was very frightening there." Naruto finished.

His jonin comrades were completely wide eyed. They had never heard it being described in so much detail. Hinata knew something had happened to her little sister, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

They talked about random stuff for a while and before they knew it, they had to meet their students at the tower. They went to the tower and saw that all three of their teams had made it. As a matter of fact their teams were the only ones who made it.

"Well I congratulate all three teams who have made it to the finals of the chunin exams. The third exam will begin in one month to give you time to train and perfect your techniques. I want all of you to come up and draw a number to see who you will face in the finals. Once all the numbers were drawn Naruto showed them who they would be facing.

Takamasa Nakamura vs. Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Hanabi Hyuga vs. Hinamori Hyuga

Rai Inuzuka vs. Yukina Nara

Moegi Utatane vs. Kenji Hakusei

Udon Gekkou vs. Kota Kakushi

"That is all, come back in one month's time for the finals of the chunin exams." Tsunade said.

Naruto met with his team at Training ground seven. He smiled brightly, "You guys just keep on impressing me. Now since all of you are going to the finals I can't train all of you." He saw their downed faces. "You didn't let me finish. I can't train all of you at the same time. One day I'll train one of you and the next day I'll train the next and vice versa. We have twenty eight days until the finals so that means each of you get one week training with me."

"How do we decide who goes first?" Moegi asked.

"That's easy. Rock-Paper-Scissors of course." Naruto said making them sweat drop, but they did it anyway. In the end Hanabi got the first day, then Udon, then Moegi and finally Konohamaru.

TIMESKIP

The month had finally ended and all the finalists were in the stadium. Hinata was proctor for the first exam. Also on one of Hanabi's day off from training with Naruto she trained her with water jutsu. Everyone had improved greatly.

"Look sharp you guys. You're in front of all the nobles in the Shinobi world. Give them a good fight. Today is your time to shine." Hinata said.

Up in the Kage box Gaara had decided to come and watch. Even though no one from his village had made it he decided to come and watch. He also heard that Naruto had been made jonin and his team was in the exams and he wanted to see how well they would do.

Tsunade stood up and welcomed all the nobles and feudal lords to the chunin exams. "Now let the matches begin." She announced.

"The first match is Takamasa Nakamura vs. Konohamaru Sarutobi. Let the match begin." Hinata announced. The match was rather one-sided.

Takamasa had skills, but Konohamaru had a bigger arsenal of jutsu and better taijutsu style. Konohamaru defeated him in less than three minutes.

Hanabi's match was also a little one-sided. Hinamori was from the branch side and was said to be almost as strong as Neji was at that age. Hanabi was a little quicker, but also used jutsu, which won her the match.

Rai Inuzuka and Yukina Nara's match was pretty good. The Nara was just as lazy as her sensei, but had some impressive strategy. The Inuzuka had more stamina though. The match ended up in a double knockout. Yukina made Rai knock herself out with her shadow possession jutsu, but she ran out of chakra making her faint.

Moegi vs. Kenji was a rather impressive match. Kenji had a water affinity making it harder for her. The thing that won her the match was when he launched a Suiton: Teppoudama at her, but she substituted with him and he was hit by his own attack. Moegi finished him with a Raiton: Raikyuu, which was much more deadly considering that he was all wet.

Udon vs. Kota was also pretty hard. His opponent had a fire affinity so his wind jutsu would be almost useless. He only barely managed to beat him when he jumped through one of his fire attacks and hit him with Fuuton: Diatoppa, which slammed him into the wall knocking him out.

Now the only ones left were Naruto's team. The first match of the semi-finals was Konohamaru vs. Hanabi. Both of them nodded to each other before the match began.

This match was the most exciting. Hanabi attacked him furiously with Jyuuken, but he was faster than her and easily dodged her attacks. She had one advantage over him though.

She used water and he used Fire. Water usually beat fire.

She fired a lot of water jutsu at him, but he was using great ability to dodge her attacks. Soon enough she ran out of chakra. It was Konohamaru's strategy. A Hyuga can't use their taijutsu style without chakra and by getting her to use all her chakra he was easily able to overwhelm her and knock her out.

Udon vs. Moegi was also good. He had the elemental advantage over her. Wind beats lightning. It was a furious battle of kunai vs. sword and Lightning vs. Wind. Sadly Udon had more stamina than her and quickly knocked her out with a well placed Fuuton: Reppushou.

Now the final match was Konohamaru vs. Udon. In this match Konohamaru had the elemental advantage. Fire beat Wind. This battle began with kunai vs. kunai. They both fought furiously before going to jutsu. They did this for about ten minutes. Then they jumped apart panting.

"What do you say. Our best jutsu to end it." Konohamaru said. Then to the shock of everyone, except one person, both of them formed a complete Rasengan. They both charged at each other and yelled a battle cry as they lamed their attacks together. It was a stand still for a bit before Konohamaru pushed the last of his chakra into his attack and the rasengan blew up blowing Udon into the wall where he fell unconscious.

"The winner of the Chunin exam tournament is Konohamaru Sarutobi." As soon as she announced that he fell unconscious. Later he woke up and was immediately called into the Hokage's office. Tsunade had informed them that all of Naruto's team had become chunin. All of them jumped up in happiness.

After taking them all out to celebrate Naruto called a final meeting at training ground seven. "Now that all of you have become chunin, you'll all be taking on more complicated missions together and I'll be working alone." Seeing their sad faces he reassured them. "Don't worry, all of you have grown at a rapid pace and will continue to grow. I'm proud of your guys, but from now on, you guys are on your own." Naruto turned and walked away.

"Thank you Sensei," they all said. Naruto smiled as he disappeared. Naruto walked in his house to see an elderly toad waiting for him.

He recognized this toad, "Fukasaku-sama, what are you doing here?"

The elder toad didn't answer. He jumped up onto the back of a chair and was now level head with Naruto. "So you are the boy that Jiraiya-chan has told us so much about. I must say boy that you look so much like your father."

Naruto smiled a bit, "I get that a lot. Is there anything you need?"

Fukasaku turned serious, "Jiraiya-chan asked me that if he died fighting the Akatsuki leader then I would take you to Myoubokuzan. Once there you would be instructed to become the new Toad Sage."

"Excuse me for asking, but what is a sage?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku laughed, "You must give me your answer first."

Naruto thought about it for a second. Jiraiya said that only he could defeat the Akatsuki leader, but at his current level Jiraiya was stronger than him and the Akatsuki leader defeated Jiraiya. "I'll do it."

Fukasaku clapped his hands, webbed hands, whatever, "Good, I shall go inform Tsunade and you shall meet me at the North Gate in 20 minutes." Fukasaku disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto went to his room and packed some spare clothes. Before he left he spared a glance at the photos on his desk.

The first photo was of his old team. He smiled at his grumbled face. Man was he naïve and innocent back then. Then he looked at his own team. He smile widened and he was filled with pride. Only four months with them and they were already chunin. Either they were really talented or he was a really good sensei or both.

He left his house and locked the door. He shunshined over to the north gate. He waited about five minutes before Fukasaku showed up. "How do we get to Myoubokuzan?" Naruto asked.

"Reverse summoning of course." Fukasaku said as if it was so obvious. "Here we go." Both of them disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Together they both landed on a grassy flat. Naruto looked around to see statues of Toads everywhere big tall trees and a waterfall. Two big toads then landed in front of Naruto. "Long time no see Naruto." Said the big red toad.

"Hey Naruto-nii." Said the yellow toad happily.

"Gamakichi, Gamatatsu," Naruto said happy at seeing two old friends again. "How's it going?"

"It's been good." Gamakichi said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Fukasaku-sama has told me that I am to train to become a sage." Naruto said.

"Fukasaku-sama," both toads said and bowed to the elder toad.

Fukasaku laughed, "At ease boys. Now boys, why don't you sit back and watch this boy." Fukasaku went into explanation mode and started to explain the ways of becoming a sage. It turns out that in order to become a sage one must have full control of natural energy. It was the third form of energy. One is physical energy, which comes from the body. One is spiritual energy, which comes from the mind. The final is natural energy, which comes from all living things around everybody.

It was also extremely hard to draw on natural energy. One must be perfectly still while drawing on natural energy or else they will turn into a toad. Jiraiya, himself, never managed to master the art perfectly, but he believed that Naruto could master it perfectly.

Now this is where Naruto sat. He had to meditate and try and draw on natural energy. It was incredibly difficult. Even more difficult than learning the Rasengan and Hiraishin. Every time he lost control Fukasaku would smack him on the back and that would change him back to normal.

After the first day Naruto had little success and went inside to eat dinner, which was made of bugs and worms. Naruto grimaced slightly, but didn't want to be rude, so he swallowed heavily and held his nose before eating. Once he was done, he immediately excused himself, ran outside and barfed behind a tree.

What he failed to notice was Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Fukasaku and his wife laughing at him.

The next day Naruto was sitting on the edge of the waterfall wearing only some shorts, his necklace and his ring. He had managed to draw on some natural energy and it felt really powerful.

That one thought made him lose control and he felt Fukasaku smack him hard on the back. Naruto grit his teeth, "Shit, that hurts." Naruto said.

"Sorry boy, but every time you mess up I have no choice, but to hit you. I would hate to see a talented ninja like you end up like one of those statues." Fukasaku said pointing to the statues.

Another thing the author forgot to mention is that all those statues were once people that tried to become sages, but they failed and ended up as statues never to return to human ever again.

Naruto breathed in deeply and bowed his head making his long blond hair fall over his eyes. He breathed in and out at a steady rate. Soon he had drawn on some more natural energy and managed to keep gathering it for 30 seconds before he lost control. One more smack later and he was back to normal.

"Damn, I almost had it." Naruto cursed. He sat back down and tried again.

Fukasaku was deeply impressed, 'It took Jiraiya weeks to be where Naruto is now. This boy is a natural. I have never seen one so talented as him. Jiraiya and Minato would be very proud of you Naruto.'

A week had passed since Naruto had come to Myoubokuzan and he was very close. 'He grows stronger. His strength grows each day. His mind has matured and so has his body. Yet his heart is still on the same path. Minato was a genius that appears once every generation, but Naruto is a genius that appears only once every few centuries. If I had to guess I would say that Naruto's strength is almost at Tsunade's level. His speed is already beyond Minato's level. I can easily say that once Tsunade retires he will become Hokage. It's amazing, Minato became Hokage at 24 and Naruto might become Hokage at the maximum of 8 years before Minato.' Fukasaku thought.

Naruto was now able to draw on natural energy without getting distracted. He could go perfect sage mode. In that he would have red marks above his eyes. His eyes would turn yellow and his pupils would be sideways. Since he could only draw on natural energy while he was still, he would have to fuse with Fukasaku and his wife so they could draw on the natural energy while he moved.

Sadly that didn't work so well. For some reason they couldn't fuse with him. It was probably because of Kyuubi. "One more thing the bastard fur ball screws me over in," Naruto had muttered.

A few days later Naruto had come up with a solution to make some shadow clones and have them draw on natural energy and when he ran out he would dispel one of them and use their natural energy. He would just have to keep them at a safe distance.

"Fukasaku-sama," yelled a toad running up to them.

"Gamato, what is wrong?" Fukasaku asked.

"Gamakio has been killed. His name has been removed from the list and we received word that Konoha has been attacked by the Akatsuki." He shouted.

Naruto and Fukasaku's eyes widened. Naruto stood up and ran into the house and slipped his clothes on. He now wore a jonin flack jacket, black undershirt, blue shinobi pants and shoes. He also had on a short white trench coat with black flames on the bottom. His sword was now strapped to his waist on the back of his jacket was the Kanji for 'Konoha no Shiroi Senkou' or 'Konoha's White Flash.'

He ran back out, "Fukasaku-sama, please send me back. I must go help them."

"Are you sure?" Fukasaku asked. "Remember that Jiraiya faced him too and lost. You may have mastered the Senjutsu art a lot faster, but he still has experience over you. Experience is the crucial point in a battle"

"I know, but I still want to be sent back." Naruto said.

Fukasaku sighed and nodded. He transported them back. Once they were back Naruto made two shadow clones and sent them off to a safe location. "Thank you Fukasaku-sama. I promise I will not fail you."

Fukasaku nodded and with a smile disappeared. Naruto bit his thumb and made a few hand seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." He summoned Gamakichi. "To Konoha Gamakichi." Naruto said.

"You got it." Gamakichi said and then hopped off.

Back in the village, well what was left of it. All that was left was the Hokage Mountain. Everything else was destroyed. The Akatsuki leader, Pein, was looking down at a panting Tsunade.

"I'll ask one more time." Pein said coldly. "Where is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

"Go to hell bastard." Tsunade spat. "I'll never give up his location."

Pein then grabbed her by the throat and seemed to pear into her soul and mind with his Rinnegan. He then dropped her, "I see, so he is at Myoubokuzan." Pein said. Pein then called all six paths to him. "The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is at Myoubokuzan."

Naruto was witnessing all of this. Pein and the other paths hopped down and started walking towards the exit. All injured shinobi moved to the side hoping to not get killed. Naruto had seen enough. Before anything else happened Gamakichi jumped down in front of the gate drawing all attention to him. All of their shinobi were gaping, looking like they were seeing a ghost of the Fourth Hokage.

"It's Naruto," one of the shinobi said. Naruto hopped down and slowly started walking towards Pein. All shinobi moved aside. Naruto saw most of the other Konoha 11 watching him as he passed. Naruto also passed his team and saw that they were all together and alive, though Konohamaru looked a little worse for wear. Naruto nodded to them as he passed them.

Soon Naruto appeared in front of Pein and the other bodies. "So the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki finally shows himself." Pein said. He nodded to one of the bodies.

That body charged at Naruto. Naruto formed a Rasengan and to everyone's amazement he threw it and it hit the body but it also seemed to disappear inside the body. Naruto held his hand out and the body seemed to freeze and couldn't move. Naruto raised his hand and the body also rose into the air. Naruto then closed his hand into a fist and the body expanded and exploded. Nothing was left of the body.

Naruto turned to his fellow shinobi, all of them gaping in shock. "Find any wounded and take them to the Hokage Mountain. Make it quick, I don't want any of you getting caught in this battle."

The shinobi snapped out of their shock, "Yes sir." They chorused and spread out to look for the wounded.

Naruto turned back to Pein and cracked his neck, "Alright shall we get started?"

"You may have destroyed one body, but that was pure luck. You won't get lucky a second time." Pein said and then all five bodies attacked.

Naruto pulled out his sword and parried all their attacks. Since he was in Sage mode he was a lot faster and his senses were at their maximum. It would take at least Ten Pein's to get around his guard. He parried and knocked two of the bodies away.

"Senjutsu: Rasenrengan." Naruto announced and made two Rasengan and slammed it into one of Pein's bodies making it fly through some ruble. Naruto jumped to the side to avoid one a stab by another body and then kicked that body away.

"Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no jutsu." Naruto yelled and a giant wind dragon hit one of the bodies and sent it flying. Naruto blocked a stab with his sword and grabbed the arm with his right hand and then kicked him away. He then disappeared in a white flash and appeared behind the body he just kicked.

The body just noticed that he had the Hiraishin seal on his arm exactly where Naruto grabbed him. Too late to get away though. Naruto brought his arm back and slashed him across the back so hard that he almost split in half.

Naruto then made one shadow clone; Naruto held his hand out and started forming a Rasengan, while the clone was adding the Wind element to the Rasengan. The chakra was so powerful that everyone in the village could feel it.

"What is that?" Kiba asked fearfully. He had never felt chakra this powerful before.

"That is Naruto's own Technique. I've seen it before. If you get hit with that you're guarantied to die." Shikamaru said.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken." Naruto announced. He charged towards the nearest body and threw the attack at him. The body jumped to the side and the attack exploded. The explosion was huge and shook the ground big time.

Sadly the body was too close to the blast and his left arm and leg were damaged. It might not have caused much damage, but if you are too close to it, the attack acts like a poison killing the cells in the damaged area.

The technique left Naruto a little defenseless since it used up a lot of chakra. It no longer hurt his arm because of his training in Senjutsu, but he could only use it to its full potential in Sage Mode.

Taking this to his advantage Pein ran up to him and started attacking him with rapid strikes. Naruto tried to regain his bearings, but the technique tired him out a little. Once he regained himself he blocked a strike and socked Pein in the face, he followed it up with a few strikes of his own.

Naruto had to jump away or he would have been eaten by some freaky creature. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked. Knowing that he wouldn't be getting an answer he jumped on top of Gamakichi just as five more disgusting creatures were summoned. "Gamakichi, oil now."

"No problem." Gamakichi said and started to gather oil.

Naruto made the hand seals, "Katon Gamayu Endan." Naruto's fire combined with Gamakichi's oil did the trick. The fire spread out and engulfed all of the summons. You could hear screams of agony coming from the summons as the disappeared.

Once the fire died away Naruto jumped back down and resumed his attack. Naruto looked around and saw that only two bodies were left. 'Great, that's four bodies down and I've already had to dispel one shadow clone. I've got to end this quick.'

Only the original Pein and the body with long hair remained. The one with long hair charged at him. Naruto blocked his attack. Then the attack grabbed him around the throat and Naruto felt his chakra being drained from him. Soon all the natural energy was drained from him. Naruto struggled, but this guys grip was strong.

Naruto managed to make one hand seal, "Raiton: Nagashi." Lightning exploded from around his body shocking the body and making him let go. Naruto thought fast and gathered a massive amount of chakra into his right hand and formed his own original rasengan. "Oodama Rasengan." He shouted and slammed it into the body surrounding them in a big explosion.

"Amazing," Ino muttered in shock.

"He's so strong," Choji commented in shock.

Naruto was really tired now and before Naruto could do anything else the final Pein managed to sneak up behind him and knock him to the ground where he proceeded to stab his hands into the ground, immobilizing him.

Naruto was too tired and didn't have enough strength to pull himself loose. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"To get peace and create a new ninja world." Pein answered.

"You destroy villages, kill people, and hunt down Jinchuuriki who have already had a horrible life. Sounds more like you're a destroyer." Naruto snarled.

"Sacrifices need to be made in order to create a new ninja world. I am going to use all of the nine-tailed demons to destroy this corrupt world and make a new one." Pein said.

"Sounds to me like your nothing, but a whiny child who had a horrible life and is taking it out on others. News flash buddy, you're not the only one who's had a horrible life so either move on and forget about it or get over yourself." Naruto growled with a smirk.

Pein scowled a bit, but didn't react that much, "Do you have a better idea then?"

Before Naruto could answer another ninja dropped in. it was Hinata. Naruto was shocked, "Hinata, what are you doing here? Get out of here, before he kills you." He shouted.

"No, I will not leave you." Hinata said determined. "I've watched you for a long time Naruto. You always inspired me to do my best. I've always admired you Naruto because I love you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes opened wide. Shy Hinata had loved him. Suddenly it all made sense to him; she always blushed around him, acted nervous and fainted. His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata charged at Pein.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou," Hinata shouted and attacked.

"Banshou Ten'in," Pein said. Hinata's at6ack was disrupted as she flew towards him. He pulled out a weapon and stabbed her through the stomach. Hinata's eyes wide, she fell to the ground coughing up blood and looked dead.

Naruto stared in horror, it couldn't be. 'No, please no. No, NOOOOO.' Naruto felt his anger shoot through the roof. Kyuubi's chakra was no flooding his system and before he knew it he was already in his six-tailed form.

Pein barely had time to react before a huge chakra ball was sent flying at him. He avoided most of the attack, but he was scorched and the right half of his Akatsuki uniform was ripped away. 'This is getting troublesome,' he thought. He raised his hands and pointed them at Naruto, "Chibaku Tensei." He shouted.

Naruto was wrapped in some kind of dome. It held him in there. But it was taking all of Pein's strength to hold him in there.

Back up on the monument Yamato looked at his hands. "Oh not good." He said.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked.

"He's just entered Eight-tailed mode. One more and he'll release the nine tails." Yamato said getting wide-eyed looks from Sai and Sakura who overheard him.

Meanwhile inside Naruto's subconscious the seal was breaking away and Naruto was in a tremendous amount of pain. "Yes, just a little longer and I'll be free." Kyuubi roared.

Right before the seal deteriorated some one appeared and halted it, "You," snarled Kyuubi.

"Yeah, it's me alright. The seal is designed so that if eight tails are ever released I will appear. I had hoped to never see you again Kyuubi, but I get to see how well my son had grown so I guess you could call it even." Said the man.

Naruto looked up wide eyed. The man in front of him had the same hair, sane eyes and almost identical clothes. The only different thing was that he had no whisker marks on his face.

The man in front of his was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his father.

"Father," Naruto whispered.

Minato turned around and felt his eyes widen slightly. His son was the exact spitting image of him. "My son, look at you." He whispered.

Not wasting time Naruto ran forward and hugged his dad for the first time in his life. Minato responded in kind and hugged his child. Soon they broke apart and Naruto wiped is eyes a bit. "It feels nice to finally meet you father."

"And it's nice to finally see you. How old are you right now?" Minato asked.

"Sixteen." Naruto said.

Minato chuckled, "Sixteen and already an elite jonin. Wow you beat me by a year." Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. The Kyuubi's roaring got even louder.

Minato scowled, "I think we should talk somewhere more private." The room suddenly got blank as though they were standing in a bright room. "Much better."

Minato started, "I wish I could spend more time with you, but my time is short. Do you know why I sealed the nine tails into you?"

"I thought it was because I was the only one born at the time." Naruto answered.

"That's only partial. Another reason is because I would hope that you would find use for it and finally destroy Madara Uchiha."

Naruto suddenly had a small flashback to when he heard the name. "Who is Madara Uchiha?"

"He's the founder of the Uchiha family. Eighty years ago he founded the village along with the First Hokage, but when the First Hokage was elected Madara took it as an act of betrayal from his clan and challenged the first Hokage to a duel. He lost and we thought he was dead, but he wasn't and has been slowly recovering." Minato said. "He's also the leader of Akatsuki."

"I thought that Pein was the leader." Naruto said.

"Pein is nothing, but a pawn in Madara's sick game." Minato spat. "Madara was behind the attack sixteen years ago. I tried to defeat him, but nothing seemed to work."

"It was the hatred in this world that gave rise to Pein" Minato said. "In order to prevent another one like Pein from being born this ninja world must be reorganized into a new one."

"I don't know if I can do that. Jiraiya said something about me being the child of destiny, but I'm just one boy. I've also face Madara before and all my attacks went right through them." Naruto said.

Minato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know you can do it because I believe in you."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

Minato's time was wearing thin, "One more thing. I know that this was never mentioned in the scrolls in the Namikaze mansion, but our family has a secondary bloodline to the Rinnegan. It's known as the Space-Time bloodline. It is the only thing I know of that will be able to counter Madara's jutsu. It is up to you to be able to find out how to use it to its ultimate potential."

Naruto nodded, "Before I go I will restore the seal." Minato restored the seal and Naruto felt much better now. Naruto felt a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"Don't cry son, we'll meet again one day and I'll be waiting for you." Minato said with a few tears leaking from his eyes as well. "I love you son, good bye." Minato disappeared.

Naruto wiped his eyes, "Thank you father." He said quietly.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Pein Defeated, Election of Sixth Hokage and Kage Summit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Back on the outside worked the eight-tailed Naruto had destroyed Chibaku Tensei. 'Damn at this rate I'll have to use a stronger one.' Pein thought. Sakura had managed to run down and get to Hinata and bring her back up. She was going to be fine. The blade just barely missed her liver. If it had hit, then she wouldn't be in this world anymore.

Then the eight-tails stopped and retransformed. Out of it came Naruto in Sage mode. "He escaped Chibaku Tensei and managed to suppress the nine-tails." Pein muttered in shock. "Just what the hell kind of being is he?"

Naruto jumped down and charged Pein, swords blazing. Pein barely managed to bring out a kunai to block the attacks. Naruto hit the kunai out of his hand and then palmed Pein away. "Shinra Tensei," Pein shouted.

Naruto flew away, but while sailing through the air he concentrated chakra into his hands. He then used Hiraishin and was right in front of Pein, who couldn't move because of the five second weakness.

"Namikaze Style Secret Art: Kazeken Rokujuu Rokushi." By concentrating wind chakra into his finger tips Naruto sliced through Pein's body leaving sixty-six slashes on his body. Once it ended Naruto dropped and held his hands out.

In his left hand he made lightning and in his right he made a Rasengan. He slammed his two hands together and brought them forward and slammed them into Pein. "Raiton: Rasengan." Naruto shouted.

Lightning spread out everywhere and there was one final explosion. Once it disappeared it showed Pein down and dead with Naruto standing above him. Naruto took the piercings out of Pein's left ear. 'These aren't piercings, their chakra receivers.' Naruto thought. 'That means that the one controlling the bodies must be in a nearby place and in a high place.'

Naruto looked over and could sense some chakra coming from there. He quickly set out for that location. In the location where Naruto was heading. A tall skinny man was strapped to a chair and the only Akatsuki female member, Konan, was standing next to him.

"Nagato, you must not strain yourself too much." Konan said.

Nagato coughed a bit, some blood dribbled down his chin. He looked up at the sky, "I can see peace." He said softly.

Then Naruto dropped down in front of the entrance. "I assume that you are Nagato?" Naruto asked.

"I am and you are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Namikaze." Nagato said. "I assume that you are here to kill me?" he asked.

"No," Naruto said shocking them a bit. "I have come here for answers. You were once Jiraiya's students and he taught you his ideals about peace and you guys kill him. Why?"

"Sensei's ideals were illogical. Peace cannot come by simply believing. It is impossible. His ideals were ridiculous." Nagato said.

Naruto refrained from killing him right there. "Tell me, what made you like this?" Naruto asked.

Nagato proceeded to tell Naruto all about his past. How he, Konan and one of their other friends Yahiko were all just poor orphans in Amegakure. He told him about hoe Jiraiya found them and had trained them in the ninja arts for three years. Once Jiraiya left the brought up the rebellion and tried to overthrow Hanzou, but Danzou and the other elders showed up and sided with Hanzou to destroy them.

Konoha was also neutral with Ame during that little confrontation so Danzou and the Elders had performed treason behind the Hokage's back. It also made Naruto realize that Danzou had performed treason while Sarutobi was Hokage, while his father was Hokage and had no doubt that he was performing treason while Tsunade was in charge.

Nagato then explained that Danzou had taken Konan hostage and ordered one of them to kill the other or she would die. Nagato refused to kill Yahiko, but Yahiko didn't want his friends hurt so he ended up attacking Nagato and got Nagato to stab him.

Yahiko smiled and gave Nagato one last hug before dieing. Nagato was overcome with rage and attacked the entire enemies that were there. He was the one who had given Danzou that scar across his eye. He had even killed Hanzou, but his legs were severely damaged. After that Nagato had made Yahiko his first body and then he created the Akatsuki to create peace.

"Now you see my reasons. Back in the village I asked you if you had a better solution, do?" Nagato asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment, "I would have to agree with you on some points, but it differs from Jiraiya's ideals. I will tell you right now that I hate both of you so much, but I will not kill you. I will believe in Jiraiya's ideals."

Both of them were shocked at Naruto's answer. "Believe in Jiraiya's ideals." Nagato said silently. Then he raised his head a bit. "Then I will believe in you Naruto Namikaze. Come here."

Naruto hesitantly walked forward. Nagato raised his hand and put it over Naruto's eyes and his eyes glowed. Naruto felt a little tingling, Nagato removed his hand from Naruto's face, "Open your eyes." He said.

Naruto opened his eyes and he could see things more clearly and the chakra pathways of the two people in front of him. "What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I unlocked your eyes." Nagato said shocking Naruto. "One ability we Rinnegan users have is to unlock the Rinnegan of others and to sense whether or not it's dormant in another." Nagato made a hand seal. "I believe in you Naruto. I hope you succeed." A large amount of chakra expelled from him and Nagato bowed his head in death.

Back in the village, all those that were killed were being brought back to life. Naruto turned to the female, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Yahiko and Nagato were my life and now that they're gone I will have nothing more to do with Akatsuki." She formed a bouquet of paper flowers. "Nagato believed in you so I will to. Take these and good luck." Once she handed the flowers to him she took Nagato's body and disappeared.

Naruto deactivated his eyes and started the long trek back to the village. He stumbled a few times since he was pretty low on chakra. He was about to fall when he was caught by someone. "Kakashi-Sensei." He said.

Kakashi smiled, "Good job Naruto. You defeated the Akatsuki leader. Let's get you home."

"Home sounds nice." Naruto said. Kakashi chuckled and started running home with Naruto on his back. Once Kakashi got inside the village cheers came from all around. Naruto looked around and saw all the villagers and ninja cheering… for him.

"You did it Naruto." Shouted a ninja.

"Welcome home Naruto," Said a civilian girl.

"You're a hero." Cheered another ninja.

"We believed in you." Cheered a section of ninja.

"Thank you Naruto." Cheered more civilians

Naruto stared in shock, "They've all been waiting for your return." Kakashi said. Kakashi had a flashback of when he first met Naruto. Yelling about how he was going to get the villagers to acknowledge his existence. 'Naruto,' he thought as he watched Naruto climb off his back and stand beside him.

Almost at once all the civilians and ninja began rushing towards him, "You did well." Kakashi said. "I told them all what happened." Fukasaku said appearing on Kakashi's shoulder.

"What was he like?" asked a ninja that reached him.

"Are you hurt?" asked a civilian.

Naruto was being shoved around by others all asking how he was doing. He tried to answer them, but questions came from left and right. Sakura then came up to him. "Sakura," he asked hesitantly seeing her face. She punched him right in the stomach, 'Geez, no matter what I do I always get abused.' Naruto thought bitterly.

"You're always so rash you idiot." She screeched at him. Then she hugged him. "Thank you." She said softly. All of the others smiled at the scene. Most of the adults couldn't help, but remember how they treated him as a kid. They had been wrong. He was nothing like what they thought he was. They still had a chance to make it up to him.

Iruka smiled as he watched others toss Naruto up in the air. About 10 miles away a big plant like thing came out of the ground. "I never thought Pein could be defeated. Tobi will be pissed about this." Zetsu said and disappeared back into the tree.

An ANBU appeared behind Shikamaru's dad. "Emergency council meeting. You are to report their immediately."

"Already?" Shikaku asked. The ANBU nodded. Shikaku nodded and shunshined away. Kakashi watched with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry, but I need to borrow our hero for a little while." Both of them shunshined away.

They reappeared in a medical tent. Shizune was tending to some old person. When Naruto looked closer he saw that it was Tsunade without her genjutsu. "What happened to her?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"She used up all her chakra healing the wounded. Right now she's in a coma." Shizune said. Naruto held her hand gently.

"Tsunade." He said softly.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "She's not dead Naruto, and she has a chance to recover. Right now we have more important things to worry about. The council is in session with the Fire Daimyo, probably to decide the newest Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened, "A new Hokage, who would they pick?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Probably Danzou."

Naruto snarled and his eyes activated shocking all the people in there. "No I cannot let that happen, I will not let that happen. Kakashi, please take me to the meeting place."

"I thought you'd never ask." Kakashi smirked. He shunshined to the place and Naruto followed him. At the meeting they were decided who should be Hokage.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake." Shikaku said when he saw Danzou about to speak. Danzou glared at him.

"Ah, the son of the white Fang, an acceptable choice." Said the Fire Daimyo.

"He's too young," said a minister.

"Minato was even younger." Commented another minister.

"Who was his teacher?" asked the Fire Daimyo.

"The Fourth Hokage." Said a minister.

"Oh and the Fourth was taught by Jiraiya who was taught by the Third. Surely he's a…" the fire Daimyo was interrupted by Danzou.

"The Thirds teaching have destroyed the village." Danzou growled. "He was too soft and didn't implore his military properly. We need a stronger Hokage. A Hokage like me."

"I object." Said a new voice. They turned to see Kakashi.

"On what grounds do you object?" asked Koharu.

"If I remember correctly in the law it states that if one person has tried to be Hokage in a past election then that person cannot become Hokage again in another election." Kakashi said.

"What's your point?" Homura asked.

"Danzou tried to become the Third Hokage in the past; therefore he cannot try out for Sixth Hokage." Kakashi said.

The Daimyo nodded, "Yes that is in the law, then Kakashi you will be the next Hokage."

"Sorry, but I'm not suited for it." Kakashi said.

"Then who?" he asked. Danzou smirked, if no one could be found, then he'd have a chance.

"I recommend Naruto Namikaze." Kakashi said getting shocked looks from the others. Naruto took his chance and walked in.

"Ah, the hero of Konoha, who defeated the Akatsuki. That is a perfect choice." The Daimyo said.

"I object." Danzou said standing up. "He is much too young and too inexperienced."

Naruto had enough, "Danzou, this is a decision for the Fire Daimyo himself. You have no say in the matter, so please sit down and shut up." He said coldly. Danzou seethed, but sat down.

"While Danzou does raise a good point, it does not matter. The Kazekage was elected at age fourteen so clearly age does not matter. The Sixth Hokage is Naruto Namikaze." The Daimyo said.

Naruto smiled and bowed to the Daimyo. "Thank you, now first thing is this. ANBU." He called

Three ANBU appeared in front of them, "Yes Hokage-Sama."

"Place Danzou, Homura and Koharu under arrest." Naruto said.

"You can't do this." Danzou shouted.

"Oh yes I can," Naruto said. "You see I've received some interesting news from the leader of Akatsuki right before he died and I think you would all like to hear it." Naruto quickly explained about what Nagato told him. When he was done everyone was speechless.

"You still have no proof." Danzou said.

"Then how did you know to call the Fire Daimyo one week before this happened?" Naruto asked making Danzou sweat. "I thought so. Take them to jail, seal off their Chakra and make sure none of his little cronies try to bust them out."

"Yes sir." The ANBU said and disappeared.

OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE WALLS

"Sigh… what should I do…?"

"Huh…!?"

"Oh… I was just wondering what I should do… if there are a ton of cute girls in Konoha and they all fall for me." Omoi replied.

"Oh yeah… that'd be a problem! Why don't you just date them, then!? … go with whoever asks you out first." Karui said in annoyance.

"…Yeah, but what should I do if when I have to leave Konoha, she says she loves me so much she can't bear to be apart…? I'm scared she might want us to commit suicide together."

"How far along are you playing those scenarios out!? We haven't even got to Konoha yet! You're grossing me out!"

"Some guy who looks really hot might come on to you, too."

"Just use the word hottie!" Karui shouted. She paused then blush. "Anyway… now that you mention it, some rich, tall, popular hottie might come on to me, you never know!" Karui not even hiding the redness in her cheeks.

"Nah, you're just over thinking things! It'll never happen!" Omoi said. Samui looked dumb folded while Karui grew an blood vessel on her forehead. She picks up a rock and launches it at Omoi.

"Who're you to talk!!?" She screamed. Omoi dodge at the last second.

"What if that rock hit a boulder and the boulder crumbled… and then the pieces of the boulder caused another boulder to crumble… and then it caused a huge avalanche and totally buried Konoha…!?" Omoi replied.

"You're the one who's over thinking things!!" Karui screamed.

The three Kumogakure ninja's stood on the wall of Konoha. "K…Karui, what have you've done…?" Omoi said in shock.

"No way!! I didn't do it on purpose! Did that little pebble really caused all this damage!?" Karui asked in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's go find someone to talk to." Samui replied leading the way down.

The three Kumo ninja's jumped down to the gathered Jounin's. "There are no guards and the village is in ruins. What the hell happen?"

"It was Akatsuki… we'll soon be on alert and strengthening our guard." A Hyuga replied. The other Jounin's were a little tense.

"Whew." Karui let out a sigh of relief. _'It wasn't my fault._

"Anyway I need an audience with the Hokage. I have a letter for her from the Godaime Raikage."

Meanwhile back down in the village repairs were being made. Yamato was rebuilding walls with his Mokuton. Back in the medical tent Shizune and Sakura were tending to the injured when three Cloud Shinobi walked in.

"Can we help you?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, where is your Hokage?" asked Samui

"She is currently indisposed, but I'm sure I can help you with anything." Shizune said.

"No, this letter is from the Raikage and for the Hokage's eyes only. Is there a representative here?" she asked.

Naruto chose that moment to pop up. "What are three Cloud Shinobi doing here?"

The two cloud kunoichi couldn't help, but blush at his handsome face, "Yes we're looking for the Hokage."

"Then you can give it to me, I'm the Sixth Hokage," Naruto said.

Everyone stared in shock at Naruto. The cloud Shinobi couldn't believe that their Hokage would be so young. She handed the letter to him. Naruto opened the letter and read it. Once he finished, he hummed, "A meeting of the Five Kage's. Alright I will be there. If that is all I'll take my leave."

"What about Sasuke Uchiha?" Karui shouted.

Naruto stopped, "I'm sorry I cannot tell you."

Karui lost it, "He attacked and kidnapped our master and you're not going to say anything about it. I'll kill you." She charged at him with her sword drawn ignoring her teammates call.

"Raiton: Shushi Bakuha," Naruto turned and fired lightning blasts out of his finger tips, which hit dead on and gave her quite a shock. She screamed until he dropped the jutsu. She fell to the ground.

"I may look young, but I'm the Hokage for a reason. I admire your bravery, but your stupidity amazed me. Control yourself better or next time I'll let the ANBU kill you." Naruto said coldly. "Anyway you didn't let me finish. I can't tell you in the village because there are still people in the village who believe in Sasuke and that could cause Civil War. I will give my answer to the Raikage at Kage Summit. You have your facts, no leave."

Samui bowed, "Forgive my teammate Hokage-sama."

Naruto waved her of, "Forget about it." The lightning shinobi disappeared. "Now I need to pick two guards to accompany me. Kakashi, you're coming with me," Kakashi nodded. Naruto thought for a moment, "Shizune, can you go find Hinata and see if she's well enough to travel?"

"Why her?" Kakashi asked as Shizune went to check.

"I need a tracker in case something goes wrong and she can easily scout ahead over three hundred feet and would warn us in case of an ambush. Plus, you're a mid-long range fighter and we need a short range fighter." Naruto finished just as Shizune appeared.

"Hinata is perfectly okay." Shizune answered. Naruto nodded and went to inform her of the situation.

Team Taka jumped through the trees heading towards Konoha. Sasuke was leading them as they leap through the trees.

Before they could do anything, Uchiha Madara appeared before them.

"Hey Sasuke."

Team Taka came to a halt.

'_His chakra… it came out of nowhere. What the hell…?'_

"Shit! Bad timing." Suigetsu complain.

"…How did you know where I was?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't underestimate me. It's within my powers." Madara answered.

"…What do you want with me now? Taka is no longer apart of Akatsuki. We have no further use for you." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"I said I'd have to kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki. And you broke your promise to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The eight-tailed beast."

"But we found the Eight-Tailed beast and brought him to you!" Karin argued.

"It was a fake… in other words, you failed."

Team Taka stood there bewildered at the fact they failed.

"The Eight-Tailed beast pulled one over on you. I'm really disappointed in you guys." Madara replied with his sharingan glaring dangerously at Sasuke.

'_I saw everything with my Sharingan… there shouldn't have been time for him to split…'_ Sasuke stop in mid thought when he realized something during the middle of their fight. _'Or was that it…?'_

"So what you want us to do about it? It's not our business anymore!" Suigetsu shouted.

"No… you will finish your last job as a part of Akatsuki…. But you don't have to collect the eight-tailed beast… I got someone else on that. There's something else I want you to do."

"What if I said no…?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to Konoha. I won't let you pass."

"Then I'll force my way through…" Sasuke shouted as he charged up a chidori and rushed forward at high speed shocking Madara.

"It's a little too late to go to Konoha now…" Madara replied as Sasuke phased right through him.

'_I went right through him… just like before… what the hell are his powers?'_

"Your goal is futile now… too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Konohagakure no longer exists."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"I'll explain." Zetsu replied as he appeared.

"Who's that?" Karin asked.

"Calm down… he's with me. So, who is the new Hokage?"

"Unsure… but the talks are saying its Danzo."

"I thought as much."

"Danzo… is Hokage."

"That's right… he's one of the elders who drove your brother to do what he did. And now he's Hokage."

"…What the hell happen in Konoha?"

"One of my minions, Pain, destroyed the village. But because you and Pain have made such a commotion, the Five Kage's have begun to move."

"…The Five Kages…"

"They're holding a meeting."

"I'll explain the rest." Zetsu replied.

ONE SHORT EXPLANATION LATER

"What… this Naruto defeated Pain all by himself…!" Suigetsu shouted.

"That's right… he has gotten really strong… He's probably stronger than Sasuke now." Zetsu replied.

"Heh…! I don't care about that… the Five Kage's are the problem." Sasuke replied. _'It doesn't matter how strong the dobe gets, I'm always going to be stronger than he is.'_

"What're you gonna do? Konoha's gone… Danzo's your target, right? If he's gonna be at this meeting, maybe that's where we should head." Karin glared dangerously at Suigetsu. "Wh… what? Am I wrong?"

"We'll go to that meeting and kill the Kage's. Our plans have changed." Sasuke replied.

"…Good." Madara replied.

"So… where is this meeting?" Karin asked. _'This is sure turning out to be a huge pain in the ass… huh…'_

"Zetsu…"

"I'll lead you too it." Zetsu replied. Zetsu place his hands on the ground and his body immediately split apart. Black and White were now separated. "Follow me!" White Zetsu shouted. Team Taka took off after White Zetsu. Madara watch them leave.

"Can we trust them?" Jugo asked Sasuke.

"Let's just see what happens. If he tries anything funny, I'll use Amaterasu on him. Besides, there's something I've wanted to test out anyway." Sasuke replies.

"That went well." Black Zetsu replied as he stood next to Madara.

"…No… I can't believe Nagato used his Rinne Tensei like that. It's supposed to be for me… what a betrayal… Even if Sasuke becomes more powerful than Nagato, if we can't control him, it's no use to us. I don't plan to sync him with Gedo Mazo for a while. I'll just wait and see how it goes."

"I'm surprised you accounted for the possibility of Nagato's death…"

"It was a precaution… it's not what I would have wanted though. Uzumaki Naruto… that brat's thrown a wrench into my plans."

"What are you going to do? Will you make a move?"

"I've had enough of being cautious. I think it's time to hurry up and implement the 'Moon's Eye Plan'." Madara replied.

SUNAGAKURE

"Hurry up Kankuro," Temari shouted.

"Sorry," Kankuro said.

"Be careful Kazekage-sama," Matsuri shouted.

"Take good care of him you guys." Baki called. The whole Village had come to see Gaara off. All of them were waving goodbye.

"We will." They said.

"Not, like Gaara needs body guards." Kankuro muttered.

"Let's go," Gaara said. they nodded and they set of for the Land of Iron.

IWAGAKURE

"Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, take good care of him." Shouted a shinobi.

"Show those other Kage's what you can do." Another one called. Once again the whole village showed up to say farewell to their Kage

"It's a real pain going to a meetin at my age," complained the Sandaime Tsuchikage. "You youngsters don't understand what it's like when your hips are a virtual timebomb!"

"How about retiring then, gramps? You can't rely on your former glory forever." Kurotsuchi suggested.

"I'll take your luggage, Tsuchikage-sama."

"Don't touch, Akatsuchi! I don't need your help." Onoki the Tsuchikage snapped. He put on his luggage and took one step.

"Ohhhhh!!! My hips!!!"

"What do you say? Should you send someone else in your place?" Kurotsuchi replied with a smile.

"Do…Don't be ridiculous! Who you think I am? I am the Tsuchikage, the great and fearsome leader of Iwagakure! Off! I'll carry my own luggage!"

"Good grief… what a stubborn old man!" Kurotsuchi replies.

"Alright, carry your own luggage then. Come on, let's go." Akatsuchi replies as he puts the old Kage on his back.

KIRIGAKURE

Take good care of Mizukage-sama. Make sure nothing goes wrong." A Jounin replied.

"I know." Ao replies.

The elder was shaking as he handed the Godaime Mizukage her hat. "Thank you… Elder-sama. I swear on my name as Mizukage, that I will fulfill my Duty." The Mizukage replied. She was very happy that the village came to see her off.

"As one of the Seven Great Swordsmen of the Mist, you must protect the Mizukage."

"I… think…I'll be fine… probably…" Chojuro replied.

"Have faith in yourself. You're strong. That's why you were chosen to guard me… ok, Chojuro?" The Mizukage replied.

"Uh…yeah…I'll try my best. …I hope…" _'She's so kind.'_

"All you need to say is 'Yes, Ma'am'! No one wants to hear your waffling! You kids today. Just be a man."

"Ao… enough with the lecture. You need to hurry up or you'll be late for the meeting!" A Jounin shouted.

'_Need a man!!?'_

"I'm just giving the kids some advice. When I was their age…"

"Shut up… or I'll kill you." The Mizukage whispered.

'_Huh…?'_

"Come on, Chojuro, Ao… Let's go."

KUMOGAKURE

"Still no news from Samui's team?" The Raikage asked.

"No, but I think we should hear from them soon. Besides, Samui knows the route to the meeting place. You'll probably meet up with her or at least intercept her message on the road." His assistant replied.

"All right, good enough! It's time for me to go! Shi! Darui! Let's go!!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes…!"

"Follow me!!!" The Raikage shouted as he leaped out the window. His assistant let out a huge sighs. "Not again…!" She whined.

"Let's go Darui."

"Nah… I think I'll use the door… I'll catch up with you soon enough."

KONOHAGAKURE

"Take care Of him Kakashi," Gai shouted.

"You've got to protect Hokage-Sensei nee-san." Hanabi called out. Everyone in the village had come to the front to say farewell to their new leader.

"Don't worry, we will." They called back.

"I'm Hokage for Pete sake, I shouldn't need body guards." Naruto grumbled.

"Well, get use to it Naruto," Kakashi chuckled. Naruto mock glared and they set off.

"Show them what you're made of Hokage-sama." Shouted a ninja.

"Show them that we're still the best." Shouted another ninja. Naruto turned and waved a goodbye. Now all five Kages were heading to the land of Iron. A few days into their travel and they were almost there.

"Stop," Naruto said. both of them stopped. "Hinata, scout ahead 200 feet."

Hinata nodded and turned on her Byakugan, "There are about 30 ninja hiding in trees about 150 feet away from us."

Naruto nodded and dipped his Hokage hat forward to hide his eyes. "Act normal, don't let them know we're onto them." They nodded and walked on. Once they were about 10 feet away Naruto held out his hand.

"Banshou Ten'in." All 30 ninja came flying out and towards Naruto. "Fuuton: Reppushou." Naruto called and a powerful blast of wind knocked all 30 of them into trees where all, but one fell unconscious.

Kakashi stood there amazed, 'He just took out 30 ninja with a C-rank jutsu. He really does deserve the Hokage title.'

Hinata was also shocked, 'So strong, amazing.'

"Those are remnants of Hanya from the Land of Wood." Kakashi said.

Naruto walked to the only one that hasn't lost conscious yet.

"Why did you attack me?" Naruto asked.

"You know why we tried to kill you Danzo…"

"Danzo… I'm not Danzo."

"So where is the Hokage…?"

"I am the Hokage… Danzo is under arrest for treason."

"We heard Danzo was the new Hokage… we set out to ambush him because he has been raiding our village and killing our people…"

"I'm sorry to hear that… I was not aware of that… however… rest assure… Danzo will pay for his crimes. He is sentence to death when I return to the village."

"You're an odd one… you didn't kill any of us…"

"I didn't want too… rest here… you're injuries are not serious but you will need to rest for a while."

Naruto got up and walked away.

"Should we notify the village?" Kakashi asked.

"There is no need… they attack because of what Danzo has done to them. However, I will send an embassy later to them to possible end the hostilities between us."

"That is wise… while they are not a part of Konoha… though they are living in Fire Country… the only difference is they are not as powerful as Konoha but have been a great assist for the village."

"I can only hope they can forgive the village." Naruto replied.

"We've been waiting for you Kazekage-dono. I am the Leader of the Land of Iron… I am General Mifune of the Samurai." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Gaara… the Godaime Kazekage." Gaara said.

"…Ooh, it's cold… the weather's the exact opposite of the Land of Wind." Kankuro complained rubbing his shoulders.

"Please come in, I'll shall have refreshments ready for you." Mifune offered.

"Thank you…" Gaara replied as he led his shinobi's inside.

**The Next Day**

"There's the Kazekage… what… why are they bringing in four guards…?" Zetsu replied.

"That doesn't matter… so Gaara is the new Kazekage." Sasuke replied.

"Oh… that's the Godaime Mizukage. A chick… a young one too…" Zetsu completed.

"That's the Tsuchikage… he is very old and relies on his pride and glory to lead his village."

Sasuke said nothing as each of the leaders walked pass him. Only two remain… he however only wanted Danzo.

"That's the Raikage… Kirabi's older brother… I bet he wants to destroy you Sasuke." Zetsu replied.

"Where's Konoha?" Karin asked.

Indeed, Konoha has yet to appear. They waited for another thirty minutes before Konoha finally made an appearance.

"That's the Hokage, all right." Karin said. "His chakra is massive, I don't think I've ever felt chakra this strong before."

"I can tell you one thing though, that is not Danzo." Suigetsu said.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said. "The Hokage knows where Danzo is and I will force that information out of him."

"We have been waiting Hokage-dono. What kept you so long?" asked a samurai.

"We ran into a little trouble." He said. "All will be explained in the meeting."

Mifune turned to the other Kage's. "The Hokage is here, now please place your hats on the table. The meeting has been called by the Raikage. My name is Mifune and I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

Naruto took his seat and placed his hat on the table causing many around him to gasp. Team Taka was openly gaping and Sasuke was staring at the Hokage in disbelief. While Naruto was wearing something very similar to his father's close, it wasn't exactly the same. His trench coat was only a vest, and it had Black flames instead of red. Also on the back it had the Kanji for 'Rokudaime Hokage.'

"The… the Yondaime Hokage." The Mizukage shouted. She only said… what everyone else was thinking.

"Close, but no cigar. My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am the Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto said.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

The Five Kage's and Old Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

There was complete silence in the meeting room. Even the samurai were completely silent. All of them just seemed to stare at Naruto. The only ones who did not look happy were the ones from Iwa. In fact the two body guards looked ready to attack him at any moment.

"Okay, I know I look like my father very much, but please stop staring." Naruto said.

"Naruto… I see that you have become the new Hokage… I offer you my gratitude." Gaara said.

"Thank you Gaara, you are looking well too." Naruto said.

"Lord Raikage, that's Kakashi Hatake standing behind him." Darui whispered.

"I know," he replied.

'_He is young… like the Kazekage… to think he is the son of Kiroi Senkou. No doubt he powerful. He even very handsome and attractive.'_ The Godaime Mizukage thought. She blushed. She wasn't the only one, Temari also blushed a little, and so did Kurotsuchi despite the grudge she had against his father.

"I'll go first." Gaara said.

"I wanted to go first, but I think I know what you want to say so go ahead." Naruto said. Gaara smiled slightly.

"I see that these meetings sure have changed. You two must be something special to be here as Kazekage and Hokage at your ages, but I guess your village didn't install any manners in you." The Tsuchikage said. he regretted his words when Naruto glared at him.

"I guess that's why I stand here as Kazekage." Gaara replied calmly.

"And I guess that's why I'm the strongest in my village and stand here as Hokage." Naruto said coldly.

The Tsuchikage laughed, "Cheeky brats."

"Tsuchikage-dono, please stop interrupting. Please continue Kazekage-dono." The Mizukage said trying to defuse the situation.

"Who does that Tsuchikage think he is?" Kankuro replied.

"I'm a former host…" Gaara began

"Be quiet…." Temari replied.

"Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me by extracting the beast within me." Gaara said.

"That was too close. Insulting the Yondaime Hokage like that… Naruto would have killed the Tsuchikage." Kakashi muttered.

"That's why I believe Akatsuki is extremely dangerous. I requested aid from the other Kage's many times, but they all ignored me. … Except for the former Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid." Gaara replied.

"Humph… if a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!" The Tsuchikage said.

"Appearance… Honor…" Naruto muttered. "Konoha and Suna have no need for that stupid, ridiculous old-fashioned thinking. That type of thinking is why Akatsuki is so powerful and why so many hosts are captured."

'Humph, brats.' Thought the Tsuchikage.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid. It takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them." The Mizukage said.

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then, control is difficult… it won't happen immediately… right Kazekage." The Tsuchikage asked.

The Raikage's fist slammed the table. Immediately every ninja was on their feet in front of their leader. "Quit your yapping!" The Raikage shouted.

Every ninja had their weapon out besides the Kage's.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness." Mifune replied, eyeing the Raikage carefully.

"Stand down," Naruto said. Kakashi discharged his Chidori and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.

"You too," Gaara said. "Temari put her fan away and Kankuro resealed his puppets.

"Ao Chojuro… it's alright." The Mizukage said softly.

The Tsuchikage flicked his head and his ninja backed down.

"Humph," the Raikage muttered as his ninja backed down. "Konoha! Iwa! Suna! Kiri! Akatsuki is made up of missing-nin from your villages! And that's not all! I know there are those among you, including former Kage's, who have used Akatsuki for their own purposes!"

"Used Akatsuki…?" Gaara whispered.

"I don't trust you! I had no intention of speaking with you! I called you all here, to find out where you true loyalties lie!" The Raikage shouted.

Naruto stood up in anger with his Rinnegan blazing to life. "That is a pretty serious accusation Raikage. My predecessor is in a coma from Akatsuki's attack on our village. If I don't like your answer than you and me are about to have some very serious problems."

"You're the Kage's of your village… hasn't anyone told you anything!? Go ask your elders! Kazekage… you used Akatsuki in your own war!"

"Our elders are going to be executed for committing treason and tampering with intelligence with three of my predecessor's." Naruto growled.

"The great countries are enjoying a time of relative peace… they are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As tensions ease between the countries, the threat of war grows small. But there's a risk. What if a war suddenly breaks out? They can't rely on untested ninja's in the heat of battle. They'd lose the war." The Tsuchikage replied. Naruto sat back down and deactivate his Rinnegan.

"So one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force… … like Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"It would take time and money for a village to build such a force themselves. But Akatsuki were professionals. And they could be hired for relatively little. Furthermore, they always had good results."

"I don't want to hear it, Tsuchikage!" the Raikage shouted.

"Humph." The Tsuchikage grunted.

"Sunagakure used Akatsuki to try and destroy Konoha. Orochimaru…! It's unclear whether he was still a member of Akatsuki at the time! Both the former Kazekage and the Hokage ended up dying. … I can't help but think that must have been part of someone's plot."

"Danzo… I've taken care of him… I told you Raikage… our elders are going to be terminated the moment I return." Naruto replied with his eyes narrowed.

"Shut it Hokage… you still won't give me information regarding the newest member of Akatsuki, Uchiha Sasuke! Kirigakure, you are the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with other countries… and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!" The Raikage shouted. The Mizukage looked down.

"Akatsuki was not formed in Kirigakure…" Naruto began.

"To tell you the truth…" The Mizukage began, interrupting Naruto. "There were suspicions that my predecessor… the Yondaime Mizukage was being controlled by someone…. It could have been Akatsuki… but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it…"

"You all…!!"

"What your tongue Raikage! It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament that other countries were force to hire Akatsuki in the first place!" The Tsuchikage snapped.

"What!?" The Raikage shouted.

"Shut the fuck up," Naruto screamed blasting a large amount of chakra to get his point across the hall immediately went silent. Some samurai were breathing a little heavily from that blast of chakra. "You're all bickering like little kids. We are the leaders of the Five great Shinobi villages and we're fighting like little spoilt brats. Whatever our past is it ended the moment all of us walked into this country. If none of you can get over stupid past incidents then none of you deserve to be leaders of a village."

Before anyone else could move the Raikage jumped up and grabbed Naruto around the throat. Kakashi and Hinata were about to help him when Naruto raised his hand signaling him to stop.

"You have some serious nerve saying stuff like that." the Raikage shouted. "I ought to teach you a lesson."

"How can you if you're dead?" asked a voice. Another Naruto was behind the Raikage holding a kunai to his neck. The Naruto he was holding disappeared in a puff of smoke showing that it was a clone.

'When did he make a clone?' was the thought that went around the room.

'Hokage-sama's so fast.' Kakashi thought.

"Hokage-dono, Raikage-dono, stop right now and sit down." Mifune yelled.

Naruto put his kunai away, "Fine, it only proves my point." Naruto said sitting back down. The Raikage glared at Naruto before sitting back down.

"You may think you know about Akatsuki… but during Akatsuki invasion of Konoha I learn more about Akatsuki then any of you will in a century. Akatsuki was not first formed in Kirigakure… but in Amegakure. Just a few days ago… I defeated the Akatsuki Leader, Nagato who also goes by Pain. Trust me when I say this… that was no easy battle. Nagato defeated Hanzo, the former leader of Rain by himself, Jiraiya and Tsunade single handily."

"That's an impressive feat." The Mizukage whispered.

"Yes… and I defeated him after he destroyed our village and nearly took all of our shinobi's lives. The only thing that tied us was that we both study as fellow pupils under Jiraiya of the Sannin. I convince him that he's way of peace would not be true peace but only a new chain of hatred. He agreed and manage to bring everyone back to life at the cost of his own. However, my predecessor, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade… is in a coma because she used her powers to protect the villagers from his attack." Naruto said.

"So Akatsuki will have trouble deciding choosing a new leader. Good job brat… you're better than I thought." The Tsuchikage laugh.

"I defeated the Leader of Akatsuki… however the Mastermind of Akatsuki is still out there." Naruto replied.

"The Mastermind…?" The Mizukage whispered. The Raikage looked at Naruto in shock. Even Gaara couldn't help but look shock.

"Pein was just a pawn. He was an ideal front man to disguise the real leader of the Akatsuki. During my fight with him I released a seal that temporarily brought back the Yondaime Hokage. He told me that the real mastermind behind the Akatsuki was a man with an orange mask. That man is… Madara Uchiha." Naruto said.

"What….!?" Everyone shouted.

"Who is Uchiha Madara?" Gaara asked.

"He was one of Konoha's founding forefathers. And competed against the Hashirama Senju for the title Shodaime Hokage. It is said he was defeated and killed by the First Hokage at the place now known as the Valley of the End. The First's and Madara's statues were built there as a memento in hope that all wars and hatred would die." Naruto replied.

"I thought he was long since dead…" Tsuchikage replied.

"I don't understand it either… but I have confronted Madara twice. The first time, he interfere with our team from reaching Itachi's and Sasuke's fight. The second time he came to me on my way here. I don't think he realize I'm the Hokage. He must think its Danzo." Naruto replied.

"I never imagined… he was literally a monster…" The Tsuchikage replied.

"As a neutral country, I have to say, the Leader of Akatsuki read the signs of the time… he used the stability… and the suspicion of other countries to increase his own power… at this rate, even the Land of Iron… but there's always a silver lining… it's rare for the Five Kage's to come together like this. What do you say…? Until Akatsuki is taken of… what would you think of forming a five-village alliance?"

"An alliance!?" The Raikage cried.

"Before you get into that… there is something else I wish to share… the truth behind… the Uchiha Clan Massacre." Naruto replied.

"That's your village business…" The Mizukage replied.

"No… the event of the Uchiha Clan Massacre effects you all… especially about certain truths that were covered up. The only people who knew the truth was my predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage, along with our elders and Danzo… other than Itachi. However… Uchiha Madara discovered the truth… how, I do not know… but I'm not the only one who knows… the reason why Uchiha Sasuke joined Akatsuki… is because of the truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre…" Naruto looked at the Raikage. "In your letter you asked me to give you information on Uchiha Sasuke. I told you he was a special case. However, after what I learned I have been giving no choice… I will give you all the information I have on Uchiha Sasuke. I give you Raikage… my ok… Uchiha Sasuke will be hunted down and terminated. To understand… I will tell you the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre…" Naruto replied as he began to tell them what he learned from Uchiha Madara.

Up in the hiding place where Team Taka was Sasuke was seething in anger. Naruto knew the truth. He barely managed to retrain himself from jumping down and fighting him.

**Somewhere in Iron Country**

"Are you ready?" Madara asked white Zetsu.

"Yes…" Zetsu said.

"Good… time to begin." Madara replied.

"That's monstrous. Your own village elders order the execution of every man, woman and child just because Uchiha Madara attack the village?" The Mizukage shouted.

"I have dealt with them. Right now, even as I speak, they are trap in a tent, sealing them inside. To insure no one from the Foundation tries to free them, I have highly skilled ANBU and Hyuga's watching them and the area. The moment I return I will have them all executed. I do not like people who just judge another for someone else's actions, or for something out of their control." Naruto answered.

"In any event I say an alliance is need. The chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any further confusion." Mifune replied.

"So… The only question now is who will have authority over this new army…?" The Tsuchikage replied.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves… so I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide among you who are best suited for the job. It will be up to you, if you agree." Mifune replied. No one said anything.

"The Eight-tails is still out there, but is currently MIA. The only one left is Konoha's Kyuubi. I think that it might be the key to all this. What do you say, will you let the Hokage lead it?" Mifune asked.

"What?" Both the Raikage and Tsuchikage shouted.

"Why him…? He's just a kid…" The Raikage roared.

"Then who?" Mifune asked.

"No one from our village is involved in Akatsuki. I am the only one trustworthy enough to…"

"I do not agree…" Mifune interrupted.

"What?"

Mifune merely pointed at the table the Raikage destroyed earlier.

"It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors… but someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed that table." Mifune replied. The Raikage grinned his teeth dangerously. "I am merely offering my suggestion as a neutral party. Kirigakure is the seat of Akatsuki. Whether or not Akatsuki was formed there, if the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information being leak. There would be concerns about spies too. The Tsuchikage, on the other hand, is too old and is seen as having mobility problems. Furthermore, he has been used by Akatsuki too many times… he is the least trustworthy. The Kazekage and the Hokage are both too young to lead… the other countries will never accept it. Even address them Hokage or Kazekage is hard for some. I don't know what Akatsuki plans with the tailed beasts… but we can't have them have the nine-tailed beast… and the nine-tails belongs to Konoha. Also… the Hokage took charged when you all were busy fighting amongst yourselves. He also has more experience dealing with Akatsuki than anyone else. He found out heavy information that will greatly benefit your cause in the near future. He also was acting like a real leader during the whole talks. Despite some of your negative comments, Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono. It's only right, that the Hokage should undertake this…" Mifune replied.

"I refuse to be part of any alliance that would require my village to reveal its intentions!" The Raikage shouted.

"It seems that old people still refuse to let go of that damn pride." Naruto said.

"True." Gaara agreed. The Raikage and Tsuchikage glared at them.

"Don't glare at us just because you can't face the truth." Naruto said. "It's also this damn pride that will lead to destruction and death. Now tell me Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono where will your damn pride be when you and your people are dead and your villages burned to the ground?"

"Both of them didn't have an answer. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, "If other Kage's don't want me to lead then I won't."

"Hokage-dono… don't be ridiculous… there is no one here better than to lead this alliance then you…" Mifune began.

"Hello." Zetsu cried as he popped out of the ground in the middle of the meeting hall. Everyone shinobi was now standing in front of their leaders ready to fight.

"Now what?" Raikage screamed.

"He's a member of Akatsuki… his name is Zetsu… however… this ability of his isn't mention from my source." Naruto replied.

"So it would appear to be Akatsuki." The Tsuchikage replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere. The question is where…?" Zetsu replied in a mock voice. "Come on… let's all search for Sasuke!" Zetsu shouted.

Before anyone could move, the Raikage had white Zetsu in his hands. "Where's Uchiha Sasuke? Tell me!" The Raikage roared.

'_He's… he's really fast…'_

"If you don't answer me, I won't go easy on you." The Raikage yelled.

"Oh, fine…. I'll give you a hint…" Zetsu replied before the Raikage squeezed too hard and Zetsu pass out from lack of oxygen.

Up in the rook Team Taka jumped down and landed outside. "There's no reason to kill him! If you have captured him you might be able to get some Intel on Akatsuki out of him…"

"There is no need… I have a source who knows much of Akatsuki." Naruto answers.

"There's no one in Akatsuki who would betray it. They're all hardcore." Gaara said, agreeing with Naruto.

"Okisuke, Urakaku, give the order for everyone to search for Sasuke. And to prepare for battle." Mifune orders.

"Yes sir."

"Shi, Darui, let's go." The Raikage shouted punching through the wall

"Sorry about the table and the wall…" Darui replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Darui, forget about that... let's go." Shi said.

"Good grief, how rude. He always was an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he became the Kage…" Mifune said. he turned to the Samurai "Everyone prepare for battle and find the intruder Uchiha Sasuke. I want three teams guarding the entrance to the tower."

"Roger." The Samurai captain replied.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and Hinata, "Do the two of you know and Barrier jutsu?" he asked.

"I only know one. Minato-Sensei gave it to me on my Fourteenth Birthday. It's said to be strong enough to hold a Kage back." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "That's fine." He stood up. "I'll take on Sasuke and his little group. Kakashi I want you to put up a barrier to stop anyone from interfering. Hinata keep feeding him chakra to keep the barrier up."

They nodded, then Naruto heard an explosion outside. "Man, oh man. That Raikage sure loves to create a racket, don't you all think?" Naruto replied as they could hear the battle.

"He certain is going overboard." Gaara agreed.

"Well this is one reason why the alliance isn't need. You kids have no idea what's it like to run a village." The Tsuchikage replied in a laughing manner. "If there's anything you'd like to learn from me now, go ahead and ask. As your sempai I can give you any advice you need." The Tsuchikage asked while he was laughing.

"What was that, you old man?" Kankuro shouted.

"Stop it, Kankuro… he is still the Tsuchikage and the leader of his village." Temari replied.

"…I have one question for you." Gaara asked.

"All right! I'll answer any question you have boy." The Tsuchikage said.

"When did you throw yourself all away?" Gaara asked.

The Tsuchikage was stun in silence. Naruto was smiling along with the Mizukage.

'_What an honest kid…' _The Mizukage thought.

"Heh…" Kankuro replied.

"What should we do, Gaara? We aided Konoha in trying to rescue Uchiha Sasuke, but now's he's a part of Akatsuki." Temari replied.

"He got you there, gramps."

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi." The Tsuchikage replied to the smiling Jounin.

"Tsuchikage, what should we do? Should we prepare for battle?" Akatsuchi asked.

"Fool, what if my hip gives out?" The Tsuchikage snapped.

"I want to see this Uchiha Sasuke. They say he's the one who killed Deidara-sempai!" Kurotsuchi asked.

"… Do as you like! But stay out of the Raikage's fight… or you'll get yourself killed." The Tsuchikage warned.

"Yes." She cried in joy.

Back outside the Raikage had just found Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke Uchiha," the Raikage shouted. "You will pay for what you have done."

"Stuff it old man. I want to the Hokage." Sasuke said.

The Raikage is red with fury, "You will die boy." He roared, but there was a flash of white and then Naruto appeared in the Raikage's path along with Kakashi and Hinata. "You, get out of the way." He roared to Naruto.

"You heard him, he wanted me and I will face him." Naruto said. he nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi flashed through seals and slammed his hand on the ground. "Fuuinjutsu: Genkai Fuuin." He said. a large blue barrier came up and surrounded Naruto and Team Taka.

"Well Dobe I see that you've finally achieved your dream." Sasuke said. "It doesn't matter though because I am superior to you. I always have been and I always will be." A kunai suddenly whizzed past his head. A small cut appeared on his cheek.

"You let your guard down." Naruto said lowering his arm. "You think that just because I was class dobe there's no way I could match up to you. You also think that because I'm a nobody from no clan that there's no way I can beat you." Naruto glared at him. "You are so naïve." He said coldly.

Sasuke spluttered in fury, "I'll kill you and prove that you're a nobody." He pulled out his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his own sword and parried Sasuke's attacks.

"Take this barrier down. I will go and help the Hokage." The Raikage shouted.

"No," Kakashi said. "If you were in there fighting with Hokage-sama, you would only be in the way." Just then the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Gaara and their bodyguards showed up.

"Please, a simple brat like him can't be that powerful." The Raikage scoffed.

"Let me tell you this and then see if your doubt me. He is twice as Strong as the Sandaime, three times as strong as the Godaime and five times faster than the Yondaime." Kakashi said.

"That's impossible." The Tsuchikage shouted. "The Yondaime was the fastest. No one could be faster."

"Gottcha," Suigetsu shouted bringing his sword down on Naruto. Naruto blocked Sasuke's sword and Suigetsu's attack hit. Once the dust cleared it showed Naruto with his blade still locked with a Shocked Sasuke. The sword didn't even cut him. "How did you…?"

"That was pathetic, even with you using Zabuza's sword, you can't beat me. The sword crumbled to dust. Sasuke jumped aside as Jugo came through and smashed his fist against Naruto's face, but it didn't even affect Naruto. He still stood perfectly still.

"Katon: Manako no Kouen," Naruto said. his eyes then glowed red and fire spewed from his eyes hitting Jugo. The attack hit and Jugo screamed as he was burned to ashes.

"Jugo," Karin shouted. Naruto glared at her. She backed away and just realized she was alone. Naruto appeared in front of her.

"I'm a Sage now little girl. I'm not a shinobi… more like a shinobi sage. Something even the other Kage's would be foolish to take me on. You're attacks don't work on me. You can sense it can't you… you're all dead." Naruto replied. He grabbed Karin by the neck.

Naruto then heard chirping and then felt something hard slap into his back. He turned to see Sasuke with a Chidori pressed into his back. "Nice try Sasuke, but your attacks have no affect on me." He turned and slashed Sasuke across the chest.

Naruto kicked Karin away. Then he made a few more hand seals. "Katon Gouryuuka no jutsu." Naruto shouted spraying a shit load of fire at Sasuke jumped out of the way and another Chidori formed in his hands.

"Chidori Senbon." Sasuke shouted. Lightning senbon flew at Naruto.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Tate." Naruto said. The senbon dissipated the moment they got to his shield. "All lightning jutsu are weak against me Sasuke. I have Wind on my side."

"Then have some Fire." Sasuke shouted launching a fireball jutsu at him.

"Suiton: Suijinheki." Naruto said. water rose up from the ground and the fire dissipated and Naruto walked towards a shocked Sasuke.

"He's so proficient with water jutsu that he can draw on water from the ground." The Mizukage said shocked.

"This was rather boring. Oh well Sasuke, I guess it's time to say good night." Naruto said. naruto activated his Rinnegan. "Fuuton: Rasengan." Naruto shouted forming a Rasengan and then he threw it at Sasuke.

It hit and then there was an explosion. When the dust cleared it showed Sasuke surrounded by red chakra and a giant warrior standing above him. "Behold, the ultimate Defense, Susanoo." Sasuke laughed.

"Ultimate defense eh?" Naruto mused. His eyes changed showing that he just went into Sage mode. "Let's find out." Naruto held his hand up and another rasengan appeared, only this time it was growing in size and emitted a loud screech.

"What is that jutsu?" Shi asked….

"That's… Hokage-sama's Futon: Rasenshuriken…. It's my second time seeing it." Kakashi replied, his eyes open wide.

"He's crazy… he's going to charge into that unknown technique…"

"Just what is that jutsu?" the Raikage shouted… fear was in voice. A powerful screech muffled his voice as even the samurai couldn't help but feel fear.

"Everyone, stay back, this is going to be messy." Naruto shouted. The Iwa-nin could only stare in shock. This boy was dangerous. Much more dangerous than the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto launches his jutsu towards Sasuke who stood shock at the Naruto's jutsu.

Susanoo and Rasenshuriken met head on.

'_Susanoo… can't hold this jutsu back…?' _Sasuke thought shocked.

"Expanded." Naruto whispered. But Sasuke read Naruto's lips and stood shock as he watch Naruto's jutsu expand. It enveloped Susanoo along with Suigetsu, who was too close to the justu.

The whole area erupted into an explosion and a great white light appeared blinding everyone. The shinobi's and samurai covered their eyes as the dust blew into their face.

"What a jutsu…" Kankuro replied his eyes open wide. The other shinobi's and samurai could only nodded.

"They escaped." Naruto muttered. Naruto rushed forward and punch the rocks that caved in.

"Karin, where's the meeting?" Sasuke asked.

"Up ahead… but what Suigetsu and Jugo?"

"They're dead leave them … the meeting is more important." Sasuke replied as he grinned his teeth. His left arm was numb and screaming in pain. Karin was having trouble using her legs. He half carried and half ran with her just to keep moving.

'_That jutsu… does it hold a special ability? Where did Naruto get so much power?'_ Sasuke though in anger. They didn't get far before the Tsuchikage appeared in front of them.

"I can't believe a kid like you killed Deidara… I have nothing against you, but the ninja world wants to see you dead… see you." The Tsuchikage replied. "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu"

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed. As an explosion accord to where Sasuke stand.

'_I can't sense Sasuke's chakra anymore… damn… my legs… why won't my legs move?'_

"His body was smashed to smithereens. And you're next." The Tsuchikage replied.

The Tsuchikage made no motion to move towards Karin however. Karin was confused until she sensed the Hokage's chakra right behind her.

"So Sasuke is dead… I'm kind of sad… but my heart knows it's for the best. You however, seemed to have been grazed by my Rasenshuriken." Naruto replied looking at Karin in the face. She tried to move her legs but they wouldn't move.

"Don't bother… you're like a bird who's had its wings clipped." Naruto stated. Karin looked at him in fear.

"My Rasenshuriken… is a deadly technique. It also holds a special ability." Naruto said. Not caring who was listening.

'_A special ability?! What kind…?'_

"It would have been better if you had been ripped apart to shreds. Because you can never use your legs again. There is wind chakra that is smaller than the cells… so it's impossible for any doujutsu to pick it up. They may be able to see the chakra… but they won't be able to see the attack. The wind attacks the nervous system and the ckakra system of the human body. Killing it completely. It acts like a poison in many ways." Naruto replied and Karin eyes were open when she realized what happen.

"You never touch my jutsu… but you were too near it… the wind attack your legs and disabled them completely. So I think I'm just going to kill you." Naruto replied as he pulled out a katana.

"I can't allow that…" Madara's voice rang out. Naruto felt himself get kicked in the chest and was launch back. The Mizukage leaped forward and caught the Hokage.

A new person was in the room. Wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He also had an orange mask.

"Another Akatsuki member?" The Tsuchikage replied.

On Madara's shoulders was Uchiha Sasuke, unconscious but alive and well.

"Sasuke!"

"You're dead!" The Raikage roared as he charged forward. Madara stood there shock at the Raikage's speed. Raikage's attack easily phased through Madara.

"Calm yourself Raikage… you'll get your chance soon enough. I'm just here to explain some things. My name is Uchiha Madara, I want to tell you about my goal, the Moon's Eye plan."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

The War Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"No plan of Akatsuki's can be anything good! Don't bother explaining!" The Raikage snarled.

A warp hole appeared around Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke started disappearing.

"Bring Uchiha Sasuke back!" The Raikage snapped.

"Then listen to me. And depending on your answer I might." Uchiha Madara said calmly.

"Calm down Raikage-dono. It won't hurt to listen to him." The Tsuchikage said as he appeared next to him. Madara turn his head towards Karin.

"Go heal Sasuke." Karin couldn't help but feel a vortex surround her body as she too was taken into Uchiha Madara's dimension.

"So that's Uchiha Madara's power…?" Kankuro asked.

"He can manipulate the time-space continuum." Temari replied as she took a stance.

'_Damn… I still need more time for Sage Mode to recharge… if I had it, I could have killed that girl… maybe even kill him before he knew what happen.'_ Naruto thought in frustration.

"Now, are you willing to listen to me, ladies and gentlemen?" Madara asked as he leaped on the wall with the stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen?" Gaara asked confused.

"It's rare for anyone to awaken Susanoo… I like to stockpile good eyes. I wanted him to improve his skills in a battle with the five Kage's, that's why I sent him here. I also thought to weaken the Kage's and them Hostage… but it looks like that's still out of reach."

"Hostage…? What for?" The Mizukage shouted. She was being supported by Naruto. With her chakra drained she had to lean on Naruto to stand.

"To make my Moon's Eye Plan go more smoothly."

"I can't believe Uchiha Madara is really alive… why someone of your caliber going about this in such a roundabout manner? As powerful as you are, you should be able to execute any plan without a hitch."

"The wounds inflicted by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama were too great…. I am now a mere shell of my former self." Madara answered.

"So this… is a plan to return to your former strength…?" Shi asked.

'_No I don't think so… there is more to this plan then meets the eye.'_ Naruto thought.

"Hmm… you could say that… but that's not all." Madara answered.

"What are you plotting? Just what is this Moon's Eye Plan?" Mifune demanded. Madara calmly sat down.

"I want to take my time explaining… have a seat."

"He asked what the plan was!" Kankuro shouted. Madara merely lift a finger in a mocking way.

"Everything will become one with me! It will be a perfect union. I will be complete." Madara answered. Everyone stared at Madara. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the man was either a genius or a crazy idiot.

"Become one…? A perfect union…? What do you mean?" The Tsuchikage demanded.

"An ancient stone tablet has been passed down through the Uchiha Clan for generations. Even now, it lies beneath Konoha. Carved upon it are secrets of the Rikudo Sage. Only those with the eye powers can read them. More can be decoded if read in order with the sharingan, mangekyou sharingan and the Rinnegan."

"The Rikudo Sage is nothing but a fairytale…."

"He really existed. And left behind this tablet." Madara reassured the Tsuchikage.

"You changed the subject! What does this Rikudo Sage have to do with your plan?" The Raikage roared.

"Do you even know why he became a legend and came to be worshipped as a god by the ninja's? That is the connection between this man and my plan." Madara answered.

"…Uchiha Madara… you have the Mangekyou Sharingan and there was someone in Akatsuki with the Rinnegan. You know everything don't you?" The Mizukage asked.

"Tell us."

"He once saved the world from a monster…"

"A monster?" Gaara repeated.

"Gaara, Naruto… a part of that monster was sealed within you. It is a fusion of all tailed beasts…and possesses the strongest chakra ever… the tenth tailed beast… The Jubi."

Gaara and Naruto looked shock.

"There's a beast out there with more tails than the Kyuubi?" Temari shouted.

"I just told you… it is a fusion of all nine beasts. The nine tailed beast are nothing more than a division of the Jubi's chakra. And the Rikudo Sage is the one who did it." Madara replied.

"I don't like where this is headed. So is that why Akatsuki's been gathering the tailed-beast?" Kankuro asked.

"In order to protect the world from the Jubi, the Rikudo Sage developed a new jutsu. The jutsu is still in use today as the host seal system… yes… the Rikudo Sage… was the Jubi's host. He sealed the Jubi within his own body in order to control it. In doing so, he became the world's first jinchuuriki. Having saved the world from the Jubi, the Sage was worshipped as a God. But the Jubi's chakras were so great, that the seal would break once the sage died, and it would once again wreak havoc on the land. Knowing that, on his deathbed the sage used the last of his strength to divide the Jubi's chakra and disperse them throughout the land. Then the Jubi's empty body was sealed away and sent into the sky where no one could reach it. There, it became the moon."

"The scale is too huge… could any one man really do all that?"

"Having become the Jubi's host, the Rikudo Sage was already more than human."

"I understand… that you want to gather the beasts in order to gain their inhuman power. But… what will you do with that power?" Mifune asked.

"I will revive the Jubi! And I will become its host. With its power, I will be able to strengthen my eyes. … and then I will be able to use a certain jutsu." Madara answered.

"A certain jutsu? What is it? What are you planning to do?" The Tsuchikage demanded.

"It is the most powerful illusion ever, the ability to project my eyes onto the moon. Mugen Tsukiyomi. Then I will be able to cast an illusion over everyone on earth! I will control everyone with my illusion and the world will become one!" Madara shouted. "A world without ill will or strife. Everything will be one in me. Everything will be united. That is my Moon's Eye Plan" Madara replied.

"You must be kidding! I won't just hand over the world to you!" The Raikage roared in outrage.

"Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it first." Gaara replied.

"What does that hold for us? Their no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!" The Mizukage shouted.

"Make the world one…? You make it sound more like you just want to make the world yours." The Tsuchikage replied.

"Hahahaha… and what have you Five Kage's been able to accomplish? You must understand… that there is no hope! Hope is nothing more than resignation… that is what is not real. Give me the Hachibi and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and cooperate with my plan. If not, it will be war."

"War…?" Gaara repeated.

"The Hachibi…? …What do you mean! You already took Bee!" The Raikage demanded.

"We failed to capture the Hachibi… he is the perfect host… I'd expect nothing less of your brother." Madara answered.

"Oh… I knew it… I just had a feeling." Darui replied. While the Raikage looked stumped. Shi sigh happy to hear Kirabi was still alive.

"That fool! He used this as an excuse to leave the village and gallivant about it! I won't let him get away with this! Iron claw!" The Raikage shouted in outrage.

Madara turn to Naruto.

"Not a chance… if you think…" Naruto stop talking when Gaara stepped in front of him.

"I won't let you take Naruto!" He declared.

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered.

"Neither will I!" The Mizukage shouted.

"What about you Raikage?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"You won't have my brother!" The Raikage shouted.

"I may not have any power myself… but I have the power of the beasts I've gathered. You don't stand a chance."

"We won't give up hope." Gaara answered.

"All right… consider this a declaration of war… the Fourth Great Ninja War begin now."

"The Fourth Great Ninja World War…? Are you serious?" The Tsuchikage shouted.

"I'm not a fool enough to say something like this in jest. Next time we meet, it will be on the battleground." Madara replied as he disappeared.

"Dear me… what now…?" The Tsuchikage asked."We must form a shinobi alliance. There is no other way to oppose the power of the seven biju." Gaara answered.

"I recall you were against the idea, Raikage-dono?" The Mizukage replied.

"It seems no harm as come to my brother… … but I refuse to allow Akatsuki to have their way with us any longer! We form a shinobi alliance, and settle this as quickly as possible!" The Raikage answered.

"Raikage-sama, we must make arrangements right away to track down Kirabi! If Akatsuki's targets are the Hachibi and the Kyuubi… … then they must still be pursuing Kirabi will all their might!"

"Quite! Darui, Shi return to the village at once and get a search party at once, and contact the village so that they can begin the search at once!"

"Right Raikage-sama!"

"In order to put a stop to Madara's 'Mooneye Operation' … we must on no account permit him to obtain the Hachibi or the Kyuubi. As such, it seems more prudent for our shinobi alliance to locate the Hachibi and the Kyuubi before he can do so, and hide them away from him…"

"You've… you've got that right. If he were to revive that 'Jubi'…!" Chojuro replied.

"No… the power of the seven biju Madara has collected is beyond imagining. And he may have some kind of jutsu or other secret plan up his sleeve that makes use of them. I doubt he'd be so confident otherwise! Should we not count the Hachibi and the Kyuubi as a valuable part of our own military forces?" The Tsuchikage suggested.

"Unthinkable. Protecting them is a vital object of this war. I suspect the reason Madara has decided to start this war using the seven biju he has collected… … is because in his current weakened state, and with the few Akatsuki members remaining to him, it would be too difficult for him to capture the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Even if he succeeded, the risks would be too high. … He may be thinking of using this war to lure them out." Gaara replied.

"I can certainly agree with that." The Mizukage replied.

"I agree with Kazekage-dono as well! Considering what it may lead to… … we cannot possibly lay the Hachibi and the Kyuubi out right before the enemies' eyes! At any rate, my brother, the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki is not the kind of man to follow any strategies we might prepare! Who knows what might end up doing… he could only bring chaos to the battlefield!" The Raikage replied.

"I disagree." Naruto replied. Everyone turn to look at him.

"Madara has a special ability that he doesn't want you to know. Lucky I figured it out. It seems if his sharingan eye locks onto someone, he can find that person no matter where they go. He found me quiet easily… just moments before I got here. No one knew where I was, not even my own village. I gave them no routes or information where I would be heading. Madara may in fact use this war as a distraction so he can capture the last two jinchuuriki while we are focus on the biju. The Hachibi must be a part of the force." Naruto answered.

"Very well. Do you accept, then, Tsuchikage-dono, that we should consider the Hachibi and the Kyuubi as a part of our military force?" The Mizukage replied. The old kage merely grunted.

"I will share our information on Kirabi with Iwa, Kiri, Suna and Konoha. I suggest that search team be organized and mobilized immediately. Once the Hachibi is found, I suggest that you send that information to me. I am probably the only person to whom my brother will actually listen to." The Raikage replied.

"Erm… can I ask something?"

"What is it?" The Raikage demanded.

"Well… ah… you see… erm…"

"Spit it out!" The Raikage barked.

"A…amongst Akatsuki's remaining members… is Hoshigaki Kisame, a member of the seven swordsmen like myself…that man possesses… chakra on the level of a jinchuuriki… and Samehada, the most terrible of all the seven swordsmen's blades… put him and that blade together, and you have a human who is able to wield every bit as much power as a jinchuuriki… effectively a bijuu without a tail… he is a special case… you must be sure not to underestimate him…"

"We are quite aware of that! At any rate… is this really acceptable. The power of the seven biju that Madara will be sending against us is a huge unknown quantity… even we do secure the Hachibi and the Kyuubi and protect them with the force of our alliance… … if that alliance is annihilated, it will all have been meaningless. That's why I said… it would be advantageous to us if we were to send those two of them into battle from the start, working alongside the alliance's forces."

"Are you sure about that?" Mifune asked. Everyone turn to look at him. "We see here, before us the formation of the first ever true shinobi alliance. Its power, too, is a huge unknown quantity… Madara himself is taking a great risk using the powers of the seven biju in this way. If it were no risk, then he would not have gone to all this trouble of coming here and attempt to negotiate. It would seem that the situation is not entirely in his favor. Furthermore… we samurai, too, will take part in this battle! Tsuchikage-dono…. Are you still so worried despite all of this?" Mifune asked the Leader of Iwa.

"Is the Hokage still able to lead this alliance?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Yes… he quickly took action and from the reports of my samurai… stands as the strongest kage here. Just what is that ability of yours?" Mifune asked.

"Sage Mode… it's a special ability only I can use." Naruto replied.

"The Hokage should still lead the alliance. He is a natural leader and quickly realized Akatsuki's goal. He also, requested four guards instead of two. This made Akatsuki's chances even harder from their goal." Mifune answered.

"Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage… what do you think?"

"This isn't the time for more fighting. I will trust the Hokage."

"As do I." Gaara answered.

"I may have been hard on you kid, but you are a real leader. I don't know what was going through you mind as you face your old friend and former teammate. I will trust you as well." The Raikage replied. He turns to the Tsuchikage as did everyone else.

"I don't like taking orders from a kid." The Tsuchikage replied.

"Whether you like it or not… the whole world fate is in the balance. This will be a war unlike no other. This is the time to put aside personal grudges and join forces." Naruto replied.

"You are also the only person here who has ever fought Uchiha Madara and lived. We need your Intel." The Raikage stated.

"…I guess it's better than losing the war… if the ninja world is destroyed, my opinions of you won't matter… I'll join you. The Great Shinobi Alliance is formed. First we must inform the Daimyo's."

"Alright first I must get home and deal with the elders, "Naruto said. "After that I will contact Konan in the Rain Village."

"She was in Konoha before?" Kakashi asked.

"It was during Pein's invasion," Naruto clarified. "She became our ally and could provide useful information on Madara. I will go and find her before Madara does. Right now all Kages should go back to their villages and prepare their shinobi. Before that," Naruto pulled out four tri-pronged kunai. He tossed them to the other Kage's.

"In case you ever need my help with anything just add chakra to it and I will be there" Naruto said. "Kakashi, Hinata head back to the village and prepare the Elders for my arrival." He then disappeared in a bright flash of white. The other Kage's headed back for their villages.

"Why don't we just destroy the Hachibi and Kyuubi and weaken Konoha and Kumo? It's two birds with one stone." Kurotsuchi asked. "Plus we now have the Hiraishin seal formula. We can study it and recreate it."

"I've decided against it this time, "The Tsuchikage said. "Besides, knowing the Hokage, he probably put a failsafe seal on it in case someone tried to study it."

"That doesn't sound like the hard headed old man I know," Kurotsuchi said.

"Because I remembered," The Tsuchikage said quietly.

"Remembered what," Kurotsuchi asked.

"Who I was before I became a hard headed old man," he said smirking.

"The Hokage made us look weak," she complained.

"He may be the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but he isn't the same man. Besides, it isn't war and he is willing to trust us despite our village's differences," The Tsuchikage said.

Naruto appeared a few miles away from Amegakure. He was about to continue when he heard something from behind him, "Alright come out now" he said coldly. Root members surrounded him. "So even locked up Danzo can still control you."

"Release Lord Danzo now you tyrant," a root member yelled.

Naruto chuckled maliciously, "Tyrant, you call me a tyrant? Danzo is more of a tyrant than I am. Since he has you so brainwashed I will take out the trash" Naruto pulled his katana out slowly and it glimmered in the sunlight. "You're all dead."

Naruto moved faster than lightning and all anybody could hear was the sound of piercing flesh, metal clinging, screams and bodies falling to the ground.

Five minutes later Naruto was sitting on a rock wiping blood off his sword. All the root members were dead. Naruto sighed, no challenge at all. He had some clones burn the bodies while he contacted Konan.

Back in the village the elders were sitting in front of the gate all tied up and the villagers were around watching them silently wondering what was happening. Hinata and Kakashi were in the front standing watch. "Let us go now," Koharu yelled.

"Shut up," Hinata said coldly. "You will not speak unless spoken to."

Danzou glared hard at Hinata and signaled with his eyes. A root member jumped down and went to kill Hinata, but her hand shot out and hit the root member right in the chest. He fell to the ground dead.

"You know you're only making it worse," Kakashi chuckled. A flash of white signaled the arrival of the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, welcome back. I assume everything went well."

Naruto nodded, "Yes Kakashi, everything went well." He turned to the three elders. "Now it is time to do something that should have been done a long time ago."

Naruto then turned and addressed the shocked villagers and ninja. "These three elders stand accused of treason and tampering with intelligence. By order of the laws set down by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, it is my duty to sentence them to execution and they be terminated immediately."

Naruto signaled for some ANBU and they landed next to him. "What are you orders Lord Hokage? How shall we execute them?" asked the ANBU captain.

"Impalement," was Naruto's only word. The elder's eyes widened in fear and the villagers stifled gasps. The ANBU themselves were shocked. Impalement was one of the ultimate forms of execution and it was also humiliating. "That will be the punishment for treason. They shall be impaled on stakes and be left to rot."

Naruto then turned and dispersed the crowds so no one would witness it. They were all away, but they all heard the screams of pain coming from the elders. Naruto then told the remaining ninjas and villagers about what happened at Kage Summit. Right now he had no choice, Madara was right. Sasuke was too far into darkness and couldn't be saved. The only way to finish this would be to kill Sasuke and then focus all his attention on Madara.

"All shinobi are to prepare themselves for the war" Naruto yelled.

"Yes sir," the ninja saluted and jumped off to training grounds to begin. It left Naruto with the remains of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team.

"Are we really going to war?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded silently, "I'm afraid so. Madara Uchiha has officially initiated the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He has declared War on the Five Great Nations. It's us vs. the tailed beasts."

"This will be the war to end all wars" Neji said silently.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I want all of you to train yourselves until you drop. Most of you are going to be on the Frontlines with me. The ones who aren't will be going on missions, or be providing medical aid for the wounded. You have your orders; I have business to take care of." Naruto disappeared in a white flash and appeared on the training ground his team was on. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Sensei," they greeted.

"Is there really going to be a war Sensei?" Konhamaru asked.

"I'm afraid so," Naruto said. "I trained you guys for only six months and in that time you have progressed to chunin. Right now I need to guys to push yourself to your limits. Hanabi, right now I think Hinata could help you out the most of all. I already sent word to her and she's waiting for you at the Hyuga compound."

"Yes sensei," Hanabi said and shot off towards the Hyuga compound.

"Moegi, you have excellent chakra control, even better than most jonin. I think you could do great under their tutelage. Find two chunin named Sakura and Ino. They can teach you much better than I can." Moegi nodded and left.

"Udon, you want to become a great Kenjutsu master. There is another Kenjutsu master in the village besides me. Her name is Yugao Uzuki, do you know her?" Naruto asked.

"She's my mom," Udon said.

Naruto resisted the urge to sweat drop, "Right, well she has done Kenjutsu longer than me and since she is your mother she knows more about this than I do."

"Right Sensei," Udon also left the training ground.

"Konohamaru, you have an entire clan to teach you, but I want to take you as my personal apprentice" Naruto said

"Why me?" Konohamaru asked shocked.

"You remind me of myself when I was that age. Plus when it is time for me to retire then I want you as my successor and to do that you have to be strong." Naruto said.

Konohamaru grinned, "Alright, when do we start."

"Immediately," Naruto said.

THREE YEARS LATER

Three years had passed since Madara's declaration at the Land of Iron. Things had gone almost the same since then. Naruto was now a dashing young nineteen year old. All of Naruto's team were now fifteen. The rest of the Konoha Eleven were now jonin.

Moegi and Udon were still chunin, but planned on taking the jonin exam soon. Hanabi had been recently promoted to jonin and Konohamaru became a jonin when he was thirteen.

Madara's forces were now fully mobilized. He had the seven tailed beasts that he captured and all the minor nations. The reason why is because he destroyed their villages and put seals on the ninja forcing them to fight with him.

Right now they had Mist, Lightning and Konoha shinobi on the frontlines holding off Madara from the East while Sand and Earth were holding them off from the West. Right now Naruto's team needed to go and destroy a passageway to stop transportation. Naruto left a shadow clone at the village since his shinobi needed him on the front lines.

"Alright guys we'll be travelling to the border and then split off" Naruto said.

"Split off?" Moegi asked.

"That's right," Naruto said. "Konohamaru has been jonin the longest so he'll be in charge of a four man squad with you three and I'll be working alone."

They took a stop at a rock and Naruto pulled out a map. "It turns out that over one thousand shinobi make up the front lines over on the east side." Naruto muttered.

"Judging by the advance they must have been there for a long time," Hanabi said.

Naruto nodded, "That's where your mission begins. At the Death Valley pass," he pointed to the spot on the map. "It's a large pass used to transport goods and the wounded in case they are needed."

"The pass you say," Konohamaru murmured. "Then it's an infiltration mission."

Naruto nodded, "Right, Team Konohamaru, your mission is to get to the pass, destroy it and withdraw immediately."

"Right," they said.

"And you Sensei?" Udon asked.

"I'll be engaging the enemy directly on the battlefield" Naruto said. "In any case, Konohamaru is your captain. We'll travel together to the border and from there your mission starts." They put their hands together.

"Yes sir," they said.

They travelled through a dark forest as quietly as possible with Konohamaru in front leading them. He then stopped and signaled his team to stop as well. 'Nice Konohamaru,' Naruto thought.

'They noticed, they're pretty good,' thought a grass shinobi hiding in a tree. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto. 'He's… no it can't be. I'll just watch the situation' he thought making a hand sign.

They hid behind a huge log, Naruto put his finger to the ground, "One, no be on guard everyone there are twenty of them. Though it's probably just a shadow clone jutsu."

"I think you're right Sensei," Konohamaru said. "I'll attack, can you cover me?"

"Don't be hasty Konohamaru" Naruto said. "I think you should back me up."

Konohamaru made three hand signs, "Sensei I'm the captain today and besides I've wanted to try out a new jutsu I just made."

'He's coming,' he thought silently tensing.

"Kaizuki," Konohamaru said and his hand ignited with blue flames.

'What kind of jutsu is that?' Udon thought shocked.

'What a huge chakra,' Hanabi thought amazed. Naruto stared with his eyes a little wider than average.

"Here I go," Konohamaru said. Naruto put his hand in front of him. "No matter what their numbers are with this jutsu I can take them down in a flash. It'll be just like your nickname. Besides Sensei you said it yourself, I'm the captain today."

Naruto closed his eyes and removed his hand. Konohamaru burst through the log and ran at amazing speed. "To think he'd attack head on like this," the grass shinobi said. A bunch of cloned through kunai at him. The kunai bounced off harmlessly because of Naruto throwing his own.

'Your kunai attacks helped me pinpoint your location. Here I go' Konohamaru thought bursting up a tree and right in front of him.

'He's fast,' the shinobi thought before the flame hit him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it's a clone" Konohamaru cursed. "Oh well onto the next." Eighteen poofs of smoke later and only one was left. "That's nineteen down." Konohamaru said charging at the last one.

"Don't get cocky brat," the shinobi yelled. Konohamaru thrust his arm at him as he swung his sword at him. An arm grabbed him around the waist and another hand went to the shinobi's foot.

Naruto had pulled Konohamaru away at the right time so he only got a small slash to his shoulder. Both shinobi's jumped back. Naruto landed with Konohamaru right next to the others. The other shinobi hid in a tree. "Konohamaru," Moegi said worried.

The grass shinobi panted. 'I was barely able to counter that brat, but that yellow haired guy's moves were…'

Naruto unstrapped his backpack, 'I marked him…' he thought silently. A seal appeared on the grass shinobi's sandal. Naruto then dropped his backpack and disappeared. The grass shinobi felt cold steel touch his neck as Naruto appeared right behind him.

Naruto's backpack landed with a thud alerting the others, 'Sensei's shunshin jutsu is… so fast.' Hanabi thought.

"It can't be… are you… Konoha no Shiroi Senkou?" he asked with his eyes widening. "Those of us on Lord Madara's side were taught by our commanders to run when we see you. Now I understand what they meant." Then a sound of piercing flesh and crows flew off.

Konohamaru was currently being healed by Moegi when Naruto jumped down. "Konohamaru's wound isn't that serious, but we'll rest here for tonight and continue tomorrow." Naruto said.

"I'm fine," Konohamaru said, but then grunted and held his shoulder.

"I don't think so," Hanabi said smirking at him. Konohamaru glared at her half heartedly. The next day they had Konohamaru's wound wrapped up and healed and continued on. They made it to the border and then they parted ways.

On a battlefield Konoha, Kiri and Kumo Shinobi were hiding behind a ditch to avoid getting hit by flying debris. A Konoha shinobi looked up to see Naruto jump through debris and land next to them. "You finally made it," the shinobi panted.

"What's the situation?" Naruto asked.

"There are about 100 of the enemy, but compared to that only seven of us are still alive" he said. Naruto looked up and saw dead bodies littering the ground.

Naruto passed out tri-pronged kunai all around, "Everyone hurl these kunai into the enemy territory at the same time. I will do the rest," Naruto said standing up and turning around.

"That's impossible, not even you could…" a Kiri shinobi said.

"Shut up and do as he says," a Kumo shinobi hissed. "You're about to watch Konoha no Shiroi Senkou in battle. It'll happen in a flash. You won't want to miss it."

At Naruto's signal they hurled the kunai into the enemy territory and then Naruto disappeared in a flash and five seconds later all the enemy shinobi were destroyed. The Kiri shinobi watched in shock. It was like the Kumo shinobi said, it all happened in a flash.

Back with the others things were not going very good. They were ambushed by Grass and Rain shinobi. They fought them hard and long, but they were getting tired fast. Soon only Konohamaru was able to stand and fight.

Konohamaru panted as he jumped forward preparing to slash a shinobi with his kunai, but the shinobi pulled out hidden blades and broke the kunai. Konohamaru landed and made three hand seals and his hand erupted in blue flames.

He charged forward and smashed his hand into the shinobi burning him to ash. Konohamaru panted and jumped back to his team. He panted, but then his eyes widened when he sensed a lot of shinobi behind them. "Damn it," he cursed and then made his Kaizuki one more time. The blue flame roared loudly.

"Oh, you still have the will to fight even in this situation?" a waterfall shinobi chuckled. "No wonder you were able to get this deep into enemy territory."

Konohamaru pulled out the tri-pronged kunai Naruto gave him when he made jonin. "Guys, I'll hold them off for as long as I can, run."

"No, we can't leave you behind," Moegi shouted.

"Quiet," Konohamaru hissed, "As your commanding officer I order you to go and complete the mission."

Hanabi shook her head, "Remember sensei's words, 'Those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

Konohamaru smiled, "Right, let's go," he shouted and they attacked together. That was all they remembered before blackness over took them. Konohamaru opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark and breezy and he felt exhausted.

"So you finally woke up," a voice said. Konohamaru turned to see Naruto smiling at him.

"Sensei, but how did you…?" he started.

Naruto held up a tri-pronged kunai, "There's a special seal on here that notifies me when it has been thrown. It helps me use my Hiraishin no jutsu."

"And the enemy?" Konohamaru asked.

"I defeated them all," Naruto said.

"What about the others?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto pointed over and saw them still asleep.

"You did good Konohamaru, I'm proud of you" Naruto said patting his shoulder. The mission continued and on that day legends were born to the Hidden Leaf Village. At the battle of Death Valley Pass four legends were born.

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Konoha no Kasai Kami. (The Leaf's Fire God)

Hanabi Hyuuga: Konoha no Mizu Tenshi. (The Leaf's Water Angel.)

Moegi Utatane: Konoha no Raikou Keikoku. (The Leaf's Lightning Beauty)

Udon Gekkou: Konoha no Kazeshini. (The Leaf's Wind Death)

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
